Love story
by Nelly Madoxx
Summary: Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara?.Una apuesta, una enamorada y el,que más podría ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o sí?.Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara?.Una apuesta, una enamorada y el,que más podría ocurrir_

**Capitulo uno ella y él:**

**Pov Sakura:**

"Vamos Tomoyo no será tan malo"-No entiendo porque a Tomoyo no quería ir a una fiesta es decir no están malo si tan solo…

"Sakura es que no lo entiendes, es que ahí estará ya sabes quién"-Claro complicaciones por si no lo sabían él era Eriol Hiragizawa

"Hayyy"suspire"el amor, el amor, sabes Tomoyo ya desearía yo poder enamorarme como tu pero…"

"pero es muy diferente Sakura él tiene novia"

"pero nada te arreglas, hoy le hablas y le dices lo que sientes"

"No es fácil Sakura"

"Donde está la Tomoyo que me decía que todo estaría bien"

"Está bien iré pero eso no significa que le hable entiendes" Si lo logre conseguí que Tomoyo fuera "Estaré en 30 minutos allá" claro ya lo suponía tendría que arreglarme y vestirme ella ¿no?

"Claro" en ese entonces me di cuenta de que el celular estaba en el bip bip bip y Tomoyo vendría a voltear de cabeza mi habitación-"ahhhh"-suspire tendría tiempo para arreglar luego.

**Soy Sakura Kinomoto, vivo en Tomoeda-Japon es una ciudad muy pequeña pero sin duda bonita**

"A donde piensas ir monstruo"

**Claro hasta que llega Touya el lo arruina TODO pero aun así lo quiero, El es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano mayor**

"Touya deja en paz a tu hermana, va a salir con Tomoyo ¿verdad Sakura?"

**Gracias a Kami-Sama mi padre existía, el es Fujitaka Kinomoto mi padre, trabaja en una empresa y es tutor en sus tiempos libres de alumnos de la escuela, el ya sabía que me iba a una fiesta, pero si se le ocurre decir eso Touya me manda de una patada encerrada en mi cuarto**

"Claro, en 1 hora iré"

"Bueno pues que te vaya bien monstruo yo me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego padre"

"Adiós Touya, adiós Sakura yo también me voy saludas a Tomoyo de mi parte"

"Claro cuídense"-me despedí con una mano alzada, al cabo de un rato Tomoyo ya estaba en mi casa, yo ya estaba vestida y digo no estaba nada mal era un precioso vestido verde que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna un poco más abajo, sin mangas y un poco de maquillaje yo y Tomoyo salimos de la casa y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia la fiesta

**Shaoran Li POV**

"Maldita sea Eriol porque lo hiciste, no tenias derecho"-Así es en cuanto viera a mi queridísimo primo lo iba estrangular como se le ocurre decirle a mi madre que si puedo salir para ir a una ridícula fiesta

"Primito, tienes que salir desde tu primer noviazgo estas así tienes que despejarte"

"Por que será, ah sí porque me estaba engañando y yo no aspiro salir con nadie más"

"Oh claro que si no esperas quedarte soltero por toda la vida o ¿sí?"

"POR SUPUESTO"

"Bueno prometo que será una noche inolvidable si no lo disfrutas entonces seré tu esclavo"-Suena tentador mi primito como esclavo bien

"Acepto"-Y así fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en es estúpida fiesta ABURRIDISIMA esa era la única palabra que podría decir cuando de pronto…

"Ahí idiota como se te ocurre…"Así es alguien había derramado café pero no sobre mi si no con algún extraño

"Oh yo lo siento de verdad no quise…"Pero ahí fue donde el tipo alzo la mirada y quedo como decirlo hipnotizado

"Oh no yo lo siento, perdón pensé que era un idiota de mis amigos que habían conseguido a un extraño para fastidiarme la vida- extendió su mano-me llamo Kaito Ashida "

"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto"-Ahí fue cuando alce la mirada y vi a una linda chica de ojos verde esmeralda

"Ehyy quedaste hipnotizado con Kinomoto"-dijo Eriol

"Claro que no, además te dije que no quiero una relación seria"

"Lo se pero es tu momento de divertirte"

"¿yo?¿cómo?"

"Kinomoto es una chica de cuento de hadas es decir cree en eso de los finales felices"

"¿yyyy?"

"Que le puedes hacer lo mismo que a ti enamorarte y dejarla, serias un playboy"-La idea no me gustaba pero después lo pensé quizás me sienta mejor si le hago algo a alguien lo que me hicieron a mi

"Acepto"

"Ni siquiera era una apuesta pero si tu lo dices tienes un mes para conquistar a Kinomoto y dejarla vale"

"Yo nunca pierdo Hiragizawa"

"Y yo nunca me doy por vencido Shaoran Li"

Y Asi inicio todo desafortunadamente no conocí a la chica en la fiesta pues había desaparecido Eriol me conto que iba en el mismo instituto que nosotros ahhh claro no les he contado

**Mi nombre es Shaoran Li vivo con mi madre tengo 4 hermanas casadas y un hermano menor y algo así como un fastidioso primo, me mude a Tomoeda ayer me inscribí al instituto de Kinomoto creo que así era si apellido y una apuesta que ganar es corta mi historia pues i ¿desgraciada? demasiado conocí a una chica hace dos años me enamore de ella y me resulto que andaba con 4 chicos a la vez OYERON 4 pero así es mi vida**

_**Notas de autora: Hola chicos aquí Nelly Everdeen con una historia nueva para los que leen mi otro fic luego escribiré otro capitulo no se preocupen en fin este capitulo es demasiado corto pero es asi como un epilogo sigan leyendo **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o sí?.Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara?.Una apuesta, una enamorada y el,que más podría ocurrir_

**Aviso: Si quieren descarguen la canción de Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding la otra es Invisible es de Taylor Swift en cuanto aparezca el titulo pónganla y lean la historia se harán pasar por las canciones de Sakura y Tomoyo pero como ya saben no es cierto así que mientras lo lean escúchenla si es que la van a descargar entonces sáltense la letra en negritas que es la canción en ingles-, pero si no entonces lean la traducción por favor que esta **asi**"**

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndote**

**Shaoran POV**

No… hoy no amanecí con resaca, juro que no tome mucho alcohol, y ese molesto sonido diciéndome shaoran despierta es hora de empezar tu día, de mala gana me levante, me bañe, me vestí, y como siempre mi cabello estaba desordenado, en cierto modo le daba un tono de verme bien…ok yo siempre me veía bien. Me encamine hacia el instituto y por fin lo recordé todo yo había hecho una apuesta ayer por la noche con Eriol, claro que no me iba a dar por vencido así que empecé a planear todo.

_Muy bien creo que iré y me tropezare con ella accidentalmente, como todos los casos y…_

Prácticamente mi plan sin ser puesto en marcha ya había comenzado pues como lo planee me tropecé con ella y esta no fue accidentalmente, raro ¿no? Sin darme cuenta estaba en la entrada del instituto con ella. Bien no hay vuelta atrás y comencemos.

"Oh lo siento tanto, no me había fijado, iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que…"-la interrumpí

"No la culpa es mía, yo no me había fijado, discúlpame mi nombre es Li Shaoran" me levante y le ofrecí mi mano

"Gracias-se levanto tomada de mi mano-mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura-tocan el timbre-lo siento se me hace tarde para ir a clases espero que nos encontremos muy pronto"-y se fue corriendo hacia adentro cuando alguien tomo de mi hombro. Ese era Eriol.

"Vaya entonces lo de la apuesta si iba enserio"-dijo Eriol, como que si, si iba enserio por supuesto que si iba enserio, no era él, el que me lo propuso que le pasa

"Claro que si iba enserio, Eriol no me digas que lo que tú me dijiste era broma"

"Claro, pero no pensé que te lo tomaras muy apecho"

"Eso ya no importa, creo que tu idea de desquitarme funciona"

"En fin eso ya no es de mi incumbencia, solo te advierto que si esto se sale de control, no acudas a mi"

En ese momento un grupo de tres hombres, Eriol me los había presentado en la fiesta el primero se llamaba Yamasaki Takashi, aparentemente con novia y feliz experto en decir mentira claro este punto era solo para mi pues yo era el único que le creía, el otro es Kaito el chico que se tropezó con Kinomoto ayer en la fiesta, soltero él como Kinomoto busca el amor ideal para el resto de sus vidas que ridículo, es bueno con las chicas pero con ninguna va enserio con un solo guiño y una sonrisa las trae detrás del pero de ahí a mas no pasa, fiesta y el ultimo este es muy peligroso según me dijo Eriol, es el Casanova de la escuela, experto en botar chicas y si no querías terminar en problemas es mejor no meterse con él, a mi no me llama la atención andar botando chicas a la única que yo dejaría en el suelo llorando era a Kinomoto el se llamaba Leiko, estaba detrás de Kinomoto pero no logro ya veo por qué Eriol me dio un mes.

"Hey Li oí que andas detrás de Kinomoto para dejarla botada ¿no? Pues si es así yo te ayudo ya que con mis encantos no pudo caer"-dijo Leiko

"Bueno aparentemente no conozco a Kinomoto pero de algo si estoy seguro es que mejor no empieces Li puedes arrepentirte"-Dijo Kaito claro aspirador al amor

"Eso es solo de mi incumbencia y gracias Leiko pero puedo arreglármelas yo solo"-dije

"Hey Eriol ahí viene tu "bomboncito"-dijo

Eriol, tiene una novia llamada Meiko, es solo una cara bonita eso dice Eriol, tenia 5 noviazgos mas este 6 dice que todos son por diversión pero yo creo que si Eriol llegara a amar a alguien de verdad como yo lo hice eso creo lucharía por ello dura con sus novias 3 semanas nada nuevo

**Sakura POV**

Senti que era un mañana maravillosa pues hoy me tropecé con un chico muy amable y guapo, tal vez sea solo un Casanova como Leiko pero nunca hay que juzgar a alguien por su apariencia siempre hay que conocerlo. De verdad quería quedarme con él pero el timbre sonó así que encamine al salón de clases tenía que llegar temprano pues me tocaba servicio siempre había tres toques, el primero era para el servicio, el segundo era para entrar al salón y el tercero para comenzar clases. Ahora que lo veo, Li, nunca lo había visto, es decir no en el colegio, tal vez sea nuevo. Dieron el segundo toque.

"Vaya Sakura parece que terminamos" Dijo Tomoyo

"Si, sabes esta mañana tropecé con un chico guapo"

"Hay Sakurita enamorada, por fin llego el amor a las puertas de tu corazón…"

"Tomoyo"

"Ya sabía yo que era un imposible que no te enamoraras…"

"Amm Tomoyo"

"Eso si tienes que cuidar a ese hombre para que no se te escape porque…"

"Tomoyo "grite

"Hay Sakura pero que te pasa"

"Perdón, pero es que no me escuchabas, en fin-suspire-quiero decirte primero-alce un dedo-que es muy temprano para decir que estoy enamorada, segundo-alce otro dedo- si, admito que es atractivo pero no es para tanto primero lo tengo que conocer algo que por supuesto voy a hacer, y tercero- no crees que eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer con Eriol cuidarlo, porque no hablas con el Tomoyo no toda la vida vas a pasártela observándolo o ¿sí?"

"Hay Sakura-suspiro Tomoyo- es que no creo que Eriol quiera otra novia además yo soy invisible para él no tiene caso por eso…-se quedo pensativa-creo que empezare a olvidarme de él"

"Bueno Tomoyo yo no te voy a obligar a nada pero si es lo que quieres hacer adelante, oye ahora si nos vamos a apuntar para el club de coro-el club coral apenas se hizo una semana atrás regularmente hay dos semanas para apuntarse pero como Tomoyo y yo andábamos ocupadas no pudimos"

"Claro ya te dije que si a mí me encanta cantar y aunque tú no lo admitas tu también cantas muy bien-hay Tomoyo que vergüenza-además haces canciones muy hermosas"

"Tú también Tomoyo"

"Bueno el caso es que no hay que dejar esta oportunidad saliendo de clase nos iremos a apuntar"-Dieron el tercer toque, todos entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares

"Buenos días chico se que estamos a mitad de año y ya se va a acabar pero nunca es tarde para integrarse-entro alguien-el es Li Shaoran viene de Hong Kong-voltee mi cara hacia adelante porque la tenia cabizbaja y entonces lo vi, vi al chico de esta mañana, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, créanme si yo no tuviera mi carácter ya estuviera enamorada de él como todas la chicas lo están haciendo ahorita bueno enamoradas no porque ellas no tiene esa madurez-Veamos se sentara atrás de la señorita Daidouji, señorita levante la mano, y como la escuela tuvo algunos arreglo el compañero Hiragizawa Eriol se cambiara a este salón-entro Eriol, esperen como era que Tomoyo se iba a olvidar de él si es que entraría a este salón-veamos usted se sentara atrás de la señorita Kinomoto , señorita levante la mano-levante la mano-bueno empecemos con las clases"

Vi a Tomoyo con cara de martirio y ella al parecer la pasaba mal porque tenía un semblante triste, esa cara de triste tenia nombre Eriol pero en fin empezamos con mi martirio matemáticas luego lengua, después…hay ya no me acuerdo en fin era hora de salir de la escuela, pero primero teníamos que hacer las pruebas para entrar a coro era un escenario lo que tenía enfrente y… era como una audición.

"Señorita díganos cuál es su nombre"-dijo una señora muy bonita

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura"

"Bien este es una prueba sabe tocar algún instrumento"

"Si la guitarra"

"Bueno empiece"

"Bueno yo voy a cantar Love me like you do"

"es de usted"

"Si"

Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron hacia mí fue cuando me di cuenta que entre uno de los jueces estaba ¿Eriol? Pobre Tomoyo You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood  
>You're the cure, you're the pain<br>You're the only thing I wanna touch  
>Never knew that it could mean so much, so much<br>You're the fear, I don't care  
>Cause I've never been so high<br>Follow me to the dark  
>Let me take you past our satellites<br>You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
>So love me like you do, love me like you do<br>Love me like you do, love me like you do  
>Touch me like you do, touch me like you do<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Fading in, fading out<br>On the edge of paradise  
>Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find<br>Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
>Yeah, I'll let you set the pace<br>Cause I'm not thinking straight  
>My head spinning around I can't see clear no more<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Love me like you do, love me like you do<br>Love me like you do, love me like you do  
>Touch me like you do, touch me like you do<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Yeah, I'll let you set the pace<br>Cause I'm not thinking straight  
>My head spinning around I can't see clear no more<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Love me like you do, love me like you do<br>Love me like you do, love me like you do  
>Touch me like you do, touch me like you do<br>What are you waiting for?

Termine Salí de el salón y me encontró con Tomoyo si la pobre supiera

"Buena suerte"-le dije y entro a hacer su audición me di cuenta que después de 5 minutos me llego un mensaje Tomoyo no iba a regresar

**Tomoyo POV**

Vi a Sakura salir obvio que ya sabía que se había quedado ella canta hermoso aunque no lo admita pero bueno ahí viene mi destino camine hacia el escenario y lo vi, lo vi a él, ya destino está bien que me toque con él en el salón y que Sakura se siente junto a mí y el atrás de ella ahora tenía que ver todos los días en coro, es que no quieres que me olvide de él.

"Señorita nos puede decir su nombre"

"Daidouji Tomoyo, toco la guitarra, voy a cantar invisible y si es mía"

"Como sabia que le iba preguntar eso-dijo la señora"

"Solo intuición pero bien comenzare"

**/She can't see the way your eyes Light up when you smile She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by And you can't see me the way you want her but your everything to me/**

Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan, cuando sonríes nunca notara como te detienes y observas cuando ella pasa por ahí y no puedes verme deseándote como tú la deseas a ella pero tú lo eres todo para mi

**/I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through meIf you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just invisible/**

Solo quiero demostrarte que ella ni siquiera te conoce ella nunca te amara como yo quiero (amarte) y solo ves atravez de mi si solo me conocieras podríamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble  
>en vez de ser solo invisible<p>

**There's a fire inside of you That can't help but shine throughS he's never gonna see the light No matter what you do And all I think about Is how to make you think of me Everything that we could be**

hay un fuego en tu interior que no ayuda en nada pero brilla hacia afuera ella nunca verá la luz no importa que hagas y todo lo que pienso de ti es como hacer que pienses en mi todo lo que pudiéramos ser

**/I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through meIf you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just invisible/**

Solo quiero demostrarte que ella ni siquiera te conoce ella nunca te amara como yo quiero (amarte) y solo ves atravez de mi si solo me conocieras podríamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble  
>en vez de ser solo invisible<p>

**Like shadows in a fainted light Oh we're invisible I just want to look in your eyes and make you realize**

como sombras en una luz apagada oh somos invisibles solo quiero mirar en tus ojos y hacerte dar cuenta

**/I just want to show you She don't even know you She's never gonna love you Like I want to And you just see right through meIf you only knew me We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble Instead of just invisible/**

Solo quiero demostrarte que ella ni siquiera te conoce ella nunca te amara como yo quiero (amarte) y solo ves atravez de mi si solo me conocieras podríamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble  
>en vez de ser solo invisible<p>

**She can't see the way your eyes Ligh up when you smile**

Ella no puede ver la manera en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando sonríes

"Gracias" Eriol y la señora se pararon

"Canta como un ángel no Eriol así como la señorita Kinomoto, Daidouji usted está aceptada"

"Claro que si amm Kaho quien sigue"-ella revisa su lista

"Nadie puede retirase cuando quiera hasta mañana Eriol, hasta mañana señorita Daidouji"

"Hasta mañana-dijimos los dos y salió"

"Perfecto, amm Daidouji quiere salir a pasar con migo" me sonroje ese era Eriol invitándome a salir

"Claro Hiragizawa"

"Podrías llamarme Eriol por favor no me gustan las formalidades"

"Entonces tu dime Daidouji"

Y salimos hacia el parque Ueno, antes de enviarle un mensaje a Sakura no podría dejarla plantada

"Como conoces mi apellido, si solo lo dijeron una vez en el salón tu vas ahí no es cierto"-dijo el

"Si, te conozco porque eres novio de Meiko y ella se encargo de dejarnos a todos claro que tu eres su novio hubieras visto como actuó"

"Era el novio de Meiko y me hubiera encantado verlo pero no pude desgraciadamente"

"Y por que eras el novio de Meiko-me tape la boca-oh lo siento si quieres no me cuentes

"No importa yo quiero contártelo de todas formas se van a enterar todos no, como ya sabes Meiko siempre se hace del rogar con sus ex-novios haciendo que todos vayan detrás de ella los deja para que anden bajo sus pies"

"Asi que quizo agregarte a tu lista"

"Si pero yo no soy asi, sabes ella no era importante para mi yo solo busco a alguien a quien amar

**N/A:Esto es todo y como tengo prisa adiós gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi histona nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o sí?.Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara?.Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_**Capitulo 5. Confesiones**_

**Eriol POV**

Tomoyo Daidouji, sin duda me dejo encantado con esa canción, no sé por qué me impulse a decirle la verdad, enserio, yo solo quería a alguien a quien amar, nunca la había visto por aquí. Al estar con ella tengo mucha seguridad y no me canso enserio de estar con ella.

"Si las personas pudiéramos elegir a quien amar sería más fácil"-dijo ella

"Pero sería menos divertido sin empezáramos descubriendo ese sentimiento no crees"

"Claro"- dijo ella entre risas

"Oye que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado"

"Oh si me encantaría, yo conozco una por aquí cerca"

Pasamos el día riéndonos y comentando cosas en común que teníamos en, realidad me divierto mucho. No sé qué es lo que Tomoyo tiene que me hace sentir bien. Tomoyo ve la hora

"Oh ya es muy tarde, debo irme"-dijo ella

"Yo te acompaño" en realidad no quería dejarla sola ya era muy tarde "yo te retuve aquí y creo que lo mejor es llevarte a tu casa"

"No te preocupes, además no quiero ser una molestia"

"Claro que no"

"Está bien"

Nos encaminamos a su casa que en realidad era una mansión, como la mía y le que está en Hong Kong de Shaoran.

"Me agrado mucho tu compañía hasta mañana Tomoyo"

"Hasta mañana Eriol-me extendió su mano-¿amigos?"

"Amigos-estreche su mano con una sonrisa nos vemos"

**Shaoran POV**

Ya era tarde salimos de clases pero no me iría sin saber nada mas de Kinomoto, la vi saliendo de coro y me dirigí hacia a ella vio su celular y me pareció que ya se marchaba

"Esperas a alguien" le susurre en el oído, ella puso una mano en su pecho creo que la asuste

"Me espantarte-dijo ella-si esperaba a mi novio"

"¿Tu novio?"

"Si, tenemos 3 meses"

"Bueno, emm te podría acompañar a tu casa, tu sabes, es un poco tarde"

"Claro vámonos"

Salimos caminando, en realidad me desconcertaba lo de su novio, pero mi propósito era enamorarla y eso lo iba a hacer, así que hablamos de las cosas que teníamos en común, ya casi llegábamos a su casa y después de un silencio ella hablo

"Perdóname"

"Yo… ¿Por qué?

"Te mentí…no tengo novio"

"y…"

"Generalmente las personas se me acercan por que quieren jugar con migo, a mi me gusta mucho el libro de Romeo y Julieta es tan grande su amor que nunca los separara aun así en el mas allá, pero creo que tú no eres, eres diferente así adiós…"

Se alejo corriendo algo dentro de mi me decía que debía de parar con esto de una buena vez, pero no le daría ese placer a Eriol

**POV Normal**

Así pasaron una semana Shaoran ya había cautivado el corazón de Sakura, solo que él no lo sabía iban juntos a comer o en los descanso jugaban realmente parecían una pareja muy feliz hasta Shaoran sonreía más de lo debido, pero tenía en claro que todo era un juego para saciar su furia dentro de si no podía enamorarse de ella porque no era correcto. No cuando ya no creía en el amor. Shaoran se percato que el tiempo se le acababa y si no era ahora no sería jamás tenia a Sakura enfrente y dejaría que entrara a la casa para así sacarla a patadas. Y a había un cambio radical entre ellos ya no se llamaban por su apellido, no se hablaban sin decir la verdad claro que para Shaoran sabía que todo lo que decía era MENTIRA y que niña tan mas ilusionada vino a traer a las puertas de su corazón.

"Sakura esto va sin rodeos…-genial el plan estaba bastante bien ahora una Sakura sonrojada por que Shaoran la agarro por los hombros ahora que iba a decirle-estos días que hemos pasado juntos has cautivado mi corazón y ni siquiera tocaste para que yo te abriera la puerta entraste y sin mi permiso, me gustas y …ya de una vez ¿quieres ser mi novia?-justo en el blanco Sakura se había abalanzado a él lo besaba tiernamente mientras le susurraba en el oído un sí quiero. Lo que Shaoran no sabía era que en el fondo todas esas palabras formaban parte de algo, algo que no quería saber el mismo"

**Sakura Pov**

"Tomoyo soy tan feliz, mi vida toma sentido y el amor ha llegado a mí y ha sido correspondido, pienso en hacerle tributo a Romeo y a Julieta por dejarme ser como ellos"

"Me alegro mucho por ti Sakurita, pero por favor no te ilusiones tanto o podrás acabar como yo"

"Tomoyo eres una gran persona y creo que necesitan algo mejor que ese idiota de Eriol que no se ha decidido en decirte lo que el siente" Muy en el fondo lo sabia Esas miradas que le lanzaba Eriol a Tomoyo no eran de amigos, pero El muy tarado no se decide ya hable con él una vez pero saben que hizo lo negó todo

_Flashback_

_Esto tiene que acabar Eriol no se está dando cuenta de que le hace mucho daño a Tomoyo y el muy estúpido no se da cuenta digo pensé que era más inteligente, está decidido hoy lo acorralare. Ahí viene ahora como se supone que lo voy a acorralar, un foquito apareció en mi cabeza y…_

"_Ahí Sakura pero que te pasa"_

"_Dilo de una vez Eriol Hiragizawa"_

"_¿Qué?_

"_Pensé que eras más inteligente"_

"_De QUE ME HABLAS"_

"_Te gusta Tomoyo, no lo niegues"_

_Se puso intensamente rojo pero no sé si de furia de vergüenza o de enamoramiento_

"_Deja de decir tonterías-me quito de encima-y sique en lo tuyo"_

_Fin del flash back_

"Sakura, desde que me convertí en su amiga he decidido no pasar de la line de amigos y eso es todo"-suspire

"Hay Tomoyo que hare contigo"

"Oye y como harás eso de rendirle tributo"-dijo entre risas

"Haciendo una canción para ellos"

"Pero Sakura si solo son personajes de libros"

"Y…"

"Y que resulta que mi amiga por culpa de su novio encantador se volvió LOCA-se echo a correr

"Que dijiste Tomoyo Daidouji-trate de sonar molesta lo juro pero no pude"

"Alcánzame si puedes-agarro mi celular y…"

"No, no lo hagas Tomoyo Daidouji, ni se te ocurra"

"Enviar"

Tome el teléfono celular de Tomoyo y yo también marque

"Lo mismo digo"

"Sakura no lo abras hecho"

"Oh si"

En ese momento las dos soltamos nuestros celulares al mismo tiempo y leímos los mensaje que correspondían ser enviados a Shaoran y Eriol

_Querido Shaoran_

_Mi papa ha dicho que le encantaría conocerte, conocer al afortunado hombre que entro a mi vida_

_Tu novia: Sakura_

Tomoyo para ese momento ya habría leído el suyo

_Eriol_

_No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde me encantaría ir a un café, tengo demasiado que hablar contigo como el ¿POR QUÉ NO ME FELICITASTE EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS ÓSEA HOY, Y NO ME REGALSTE NADA?_

_Con cariño Tomoyo_

En ese momento las dos soltamos una risotada pero luego nos dimos cuenta de algo, yo, tendría que hacer la cena hoy por que supuestamente yo le había dicho a Shaoran que tenía que venir y que mi padre…. Un momento MI PADRE yo no le he dicho nada que voy a hacer todo por tu culpa Tomoyo Daidouji

Y ella tendría que ir a ver a su amado Eriol a reclamarle una cosa que no es cierta ja ya quiero ver su cara de vergüenza

**Tomoyo Pov**

Todo por la culpa de Sakura me encamino hacia un café a reclamarle a Eriol por cosas que no son ciertas pero yo ya cobre mi venganza lo que no sabe Sakurita es que hoy viene Touya a la casa así que mejor me apuro para no perderme de nada.

Visualice a Eriol a lo lejos lo salude con la mano y me encamine hacia a él. Platicamos de varias cosas y aun no había protestado por el mensaje que supuestamente yo envié. Pero en un momento me tomo de la mono

"Tomoyo…podríamos ir a hablar a otro lugar"

"Claro"

Llegamos a un a un parque muy hermoso, pero estaba solitario, hasta que capte la idea Eriol me cantaría el feliz cumpleaños por la supuesta mentira pero lo quiere cantar en un lugar privado por que le da pena pero esto debe parar.

"Eriol se que lo que según yo te envié no es cierto Sakura me hizo una broma y…"Me interrumpió

"Tomoyo, se perfectamente cuando es tu cumpleaños"

"Pero que…ah sí claro los amigos se saben sus cumpleaños ¿no?"Ya decía yo que el en realidad se interesaba en mi pero mi conciencia me arruina mi cuento

"Es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Qué de los cumpleaños"

"Si digo no es que"

"Eriol tranquilízate parece que me quieres decir que estas a punto de morir"

"es algo parecido sabes, es difícil ser amigos sin un sentimiento"

"Que pero Eriol"

"Deja que acabe, ya no puedo ya no quiero se tu amigo…por que…yo…te amo Tomoyo Daidouji"

**Notas de autora: Se que me adelante demasiadas cosas, pero si quieren pongan en los reviews les escenas que quisieran ver en la historia **

**Que nos se rebeló como por ejemplo detalles de Shaoran y Sakura o de cómo se dio cuenta Eriol de sus sentimientos o cosas así.**

**Si les gusto el capitulo díganmelo y hare mas así**

**Ahora contestare los reviews:**

**Alice Rouse: Como podrás leer si hice Eriol x Tomoyo y espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo**

**Paulanic: No te preocupes espero que sigas la historia**

**Hasta la próxima Nelly Everdeen**

**Posdata: Prometo poner más detalles de Shaoran y Sakura en el siguiente capítulo y esperen a la reacción de Touya cuando se entere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_**Sakura POV**_

_Ahora que cara se supone que le voy a dar a mi padre, genial tocan el timbre. Abro la puerta y es el sé que a el no le molestara digo; he esperado enamorarme durante AÑOS y esta es mi oportunidad para expresarme _

_"Amm padre, podría decirte algo" si, se notaba mi nerviosismo_

_"Hija tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras"_

_"Genial emm podríamos sentarnos en el sofá"-Narre toda la historia, desde que me había encontrado con él, hasta que nos volvimos novios, claro omitiendo el beso. _

_"No le hallo lo malo hija, se que has esperado esto por mucho tiempo y estás en tu derecho pero quiero decirte que pase lo que pase tu no vas a dejar de estar feliz y…"-Tocaron, debe de ser Shaoran, solo espero que todo salga bien y a mi padre le agrade y por fin podre estar tranquila._

_"Hola Shaoran, la cena esta lista pasa"-En realidad el no se notaba nervioso o algo parecido lo único que quería es que mi padre estuviera contento con la elección que hice. Al fin llegamos al comedor._

_"Buenas noches señor"_

_"Buenas noches, usted debe ser el novio de mi hija-creo que se sonrojo-me da gusto que por fin sea feliz ah estado esperando durante años a que un muchacho como usted llegara y por favor trátame de tu"-en verdad esas palabras de mi padre lo pusieron ¿nervioso? ¿Tenso? Pero si al principio no estaba así._

_"Está bien"-la verdad toda la cena la pasamos demasiado bien, tocaron la puerta ¿Quién será a esta hora?, me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí, la verdad es que no vi su cara, paso tan rápido que…_

_"¿QUIÉN ESTE MOCOSO, MONSTRUO?"-Disculpen es mi hermano, sentí como la gotita de agua salía detrás de mi cabeza, se me había olvidado por completo que hoy venia Touya, lo peor que llega desde este momento. Pero ¿Cómo es que paso tan rápido, si cuando viene a la casa se pasa normalmente hasta…? Claro debí adivinarlo, Tomoyo, pero ya me las pagara esa amiga mía y querida._

_"Touya, quiero presentarte a mi…novio"_

_"PERO QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS ESTAR POR AHÍ TENIENDO NOVIO, EN ESTE MOMENTO LO MATO"_

_"Touya, ya suéltalo no es para tanto"- Por suerte ahí estaba mi padre, para salvarme, le debo una._

_"UNA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA MOCOSO, SI LE HACES ALGO A MI HERMANA CON VIVES PARA CONTARLO ME OISTE"-La cara de Shaoran perecía de ¿reto? No se le notaba lo asustado como cuando los chicos venían por mí para llevarme a un baile o algo así._

_"Mira mmm cuñadito a mi no me vengas con amenazas, tu hermana lo es todo para mí y ni siquiera tu podrás interferir"-Enserio AMO a este hombre MI Shaoran, no sé qué cosa tiene que me hizo caer rendida a sus pies al principio creí que era un chico arrogante, pero ha sido muy gentil y amable conmigo como Romeo._

_"Tienes mi aprobación"-La verdad es que no creí en las palabras que dijo mi hermano fueran verdaderas._

_"¿Qué?"-ESA ERA MI EXPRESION ES OBVIO QUE HOY ES EL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES._

_"Si, pueden ser novios, la verdad es que siempre que los compañeros de Sakura ven a Touya se asustan, así que solo Touya los pone a prueba y si salen corriendo es porque solo quieren jugar con ella"-Eso lo dijo mi padre._

_"PERO NI CREAS QUE MI AMENAZA ES EN FALSO, EN REALIDAD LA VOY A CUMPLIR SI LE HACES ALGO"-Al final la cena no resulto ser tan __serena__ como lo esperaba, pues Touya no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a MI novio, la verdad es que ahora el parecía mi padre pero por fin llego la hora de la despedida._

_"Me retiro señor, es muy tarde por ahora, gracias por ser tan generoso conmigo"-Enserio Shaoran es un ser demasiado gentil por eso lo AMO._

_"No gracias tu por hacer feliz a mi hija, eres bienvenido cuando quieras"-Habiendo dicho esto, ok parezco escritora de libros __ pero sigamos fui a dejarlo a la puerta. Ya estábamos afuera así que…_

_"Gracias por venir a la cena, y lamento lo de mi hermano, pero aun así me alegro de que te haya dado su consentimiento por fin hice la elección correcta-le di una sonrisa pero él seguía sin decir nada así que hable-Bueno nos vemos mañana te amo-le di un beso pero él seguía sin responder hasta que finalmente dijo adiós y cerré la puerta._

_**Shaoran POV.**_

_Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en la cama para poder reflexionar. No podía dejar ganar a Eriol, pero tampoco ella se merece esto, me siento culpable más de lo debido por que le tome mucho cariño a ella, no, no me he enamorado por que el amor no existe jamás existió pero al momento en que ella me dijo te amo, sentí que tenía que decirle toda la verdad pero no puedo, sé que es injusto, pero tal vez ella también tiene que saber que el amor no existe y eso solo ocurre en los libros._

_Decidí no culparme a mi después de todo ella debía de aprender algunas cosas, así que me dormí._

_Sueño_

_Estaba en un lugar muy decorado ah decir verdad había corazones por doquier se acercaba un niñito chico a mí con alas y un pañal perfecta descripción de Cupido. Esperen ¿Cupido en mis sueños? Que hace el ahí. Esperen porque pienso en vez de hablar._

_"Eh tu el muñequito con alas que diga Cupido o cosa con pañales que haces aquí"_

_"Estoy aquí para darte un lección"_

_"¿Una lección? Te refiere a una lección por lo que le hago a Sakura"_

_"En parte si y otra cosa por la que debo de abrirte los ojos o será demasiado tarde después, no te lo puedo decir pero te daré una pista"_

_"¿Una pista? Pero de qué rayos hablas"_

_"Busca donde menos te lo imaginabas, ahí encontraras un montón de personas llamada sentimientos, si juntas mente y corazón harás uno solo y así podrás elegir la acción correcta"_

_"Mente, corazón pero que son esas cursilerías y por qué habría personas llamadas sentimientos si ni si quiera conozco a una persona llamada Juancho"-sarcástico muy sarcástico._

_"Aun ahí tiempo, todavía puedes corregir la tontería que hiciste"_

_El tipo de pañales se fue volando quería preguntarle qué era lo que quería diciendo esas tonterías así que grite su nombre o por lo menos como las personas lo llamaban._

_"Cupido o persona con pañales que nunca crece-debería de llamarse petter pan eso le quedaría mejor ¿Cómo se vería petter pan con pañales? Olvídenlo no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas-vuelve"_

_"Todavía hay tiempo, todavía hay tiempo"-claro solo faltaba el eco en los sueños ahora solo falta que me despierte con un…_

_Fin del sueño._

_"Shaoran levántate aun hay tiempo todavía puedes llegar al instituto"-Si solo faltaba el almohadazo en la cara, revise la hora y faltaba por lo menos 1 hora, ¿exagerado? Sí, pero a si siempre ha sido mi familia puntual y estricta._

_"Ya voy Futtie pero si solo falta una hora"_

_"No importa ya sabes como dice el refrán el que madruga…"-la interrumpí_

_"Si, el que madruga está loco por que no sabe lo que es vivir" me aventó otro almohadazo _

_"No, el que madruga Dios los lo ayuda así que ve a cambiarte ahora y alístate"_

_Aun seguía pensando en ese sueño, que quería decir con que la mente y el corazón hacen uno solo o esas cursilerías y lo que más me deja intrigado es que dijo que aun estaba a tiempo pero…¿A tiempo de qué? Otra vez esas malditas adivinanzas. En fin decidí alistarme o se me haría tarde._

_**Tomoyo POV.**_

_"Ya, enserio donde están las cámaras Eriol buena actuación"_

_El me agarro de las dos manos gentilmente y me miro a los ojos fijamente, no sabía si lo que había dicho era real después de todo el duraba con sus novias una semana._

_"No estoy bromeando Tomoyo digo la verdad"_

_"Eriol como sé que no me estas mintiendo, como se que no soy otro de tus juguetes"_

_"Por que confió en ti, porque eres a la única mujer a la que le he contado TODO sobre mi, tú crees que si fueras uno de mis juguetes como tú dices, te contaría por que es que salgo con ellas te contaría que hago con ellas"_

_"Eriol yo te amo pero no quiero salir lastimada"_

_"Tomoyo si tú me amas y yo te amo que nos podría hacer daño"_

_"Las personas, el mundo, tus ex novias"-Lo mire a los ojos_

_"Saltaremos las barreras juntos, Creo que ya he descubierto el barranco que estaba entre tú y yo y no es precisamente el mundo es tu confianza, pero saltare los muros para estar junto a ti solo espero que tu estés del otro lado del barranco esperándome confía en mi"_

_Como podía decirle que no a este hombre con semejantes palabras hermosas, está bien he decidido._

_"Prometes que nada nos derrumbara"_

_"Aun así y venga una bola de demolición o una nave espacial entre nosotros nadie nos separara"_

_Otra vez una de las más hermosas frases de Eriol ha dicho para mi, por eso lo amo tanto._

_"Acepto"- el me puso el anillo que traía en la cajita, no podía estar más feliz en mi vida_

_"Puedo besarte"-como siempre tan caballeroso_

_"Puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras"-le dije con una sonrisa_

_"Entonces tu igual"- y fue así nuestro primer beso como novios dulce, tierno, cariñoso. Fue a dejarme a mi casa y no podía estar más feliz así que le hable a Sakura, esperen dije Sakura hayyy no porque a mí, me tenía que perder de la reacción de Touya, ya hasta tenía mi cámara cargada._

_"Bueno"-dijo Sakura_

_"Hola Sakura estoy muy feliz tengo algo que contarte"_

_"Ah si pues yo también, ¿me creerás que una persona con ojos violeta le dijo a mi hermano que tenia novio"_

_"Sarcástica-reí-si fui yo y que, en fin que crees"_

_"que creo"_

_"Eriol me pidió ser su novia y dijo frases tan hermosas que me hizo derretir por completa"_

_"Tomoyo estas segura de que el…"_

_"Estoy segura Sakura el me lo dijo confio en el"_

_"Bueno tu también que crees"_

_"que creo"_

_"Pues que Touya a aceptado a Shaoran como mi novio"_

_"Auch eso si que debió de doler"_

_"Que cosa"_

_"El golpe que recibió Touya que le habrá dado a lo mejor tiene fiebre Sakura cuida mucho de él tal vez tomo alcohol como al otra vez que baño a tu hámster con cerveza mientras le contaba su tragedia y decía ¡Whisky!-reí"_

_"Si, esa vez fue épico, bueno tengo que colgar voy a dormir pero mañana quiero detalles eee"_

_"Si está bien hasta mañana"_

_**Notas de Autora: y bien que les pareció el capitulo, si ya sé que esta semana no he subido capitulo pero es porque tengo semana de exámenes perdóneme la vida por favor. Al fin se me prendió el foco y pude inspirarme para escribir este capítulo y sin más ni menos contestare los reviews:**_

_**Sailor Altarf: Pues qué bueno que te gusto la historia pero no entendí muy bien tu pregunta lo siento **_

_**Paulanic: Si eso te gusto de Eriol y Tomoyo en el anterior capitulo ya quiero ver como la pusiste con esta, gracias por seguir la historia**_

_**Aghea: Si ya sé que tengo una pésima ortografía pero es que no tengo tiempo para corregir los errores prometo que cuando la cabe la corregiré o lo antes posible.**_

_** : Y heme aquí con el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Evelyn Mora: Ya sé que te encanto lo tengo muy claro, gracias por leer la historia y siempre con tus comentarios positivos.**_

_**Chococat825: Gracias por dejar review y leer la historia espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que la sigas leyendo por siempre.**_

_**He acabado con los reviews y como ya he sido demasiado buena les dejare adelantos del próximo capítulo para que sufran por el siguiente.**_

_En el próximo capítulo de Love Story (ok eso sonó como de telenovela sigamos)_

_Shaoran POV_

"_We were both young when I first saw you__  
><em>_I close my eyes__  
><em>_And the flashback starts__  
><em>_I'm standing there__  
><em>_On a balcony in summer air "_

_Ya no lo podía soportar la culpa caía sobre mí al escucharla cantar a ella, diciendo cosas que no existían, pero no se lo merecía._

_Erio POV._

_Sabía que le había dicho que saltaríamos las barreras juntos y enfrente de mi acababa de llegar la más grande de todas. He aquí a mi ex futura prometida_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_No está claro he venido por ti._

**Fin del capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_**Capitulo 5: Dificultades en camino**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Nuevo día, nueva vida han pasado 2 semanas y siento que estoy en el paraíso, con el todo es mejor, estoy empezando a delirar y veo todo de color rosa nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta felicidad, todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos esa vez creí que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero nuestras expectativas llegaron a mas que eso, recuerdo que un día íbamos de compras yo fui a una tienda de ropa cuando regrese ahí estaba shaoran incado enfrente de mí con un anillo hermoso, recordando me que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia no me había dado uno.

Ahora me encamino hacia la casa de Shaoran, tenemos un trabajo y no lo hemos terminado así que decidimos terminarlo en su casa. Ya llegue a la puerta así que toco el timbre. Y abre la puerta un señor al parecer ya tiene sus añitos pero tiene una cara humilde.

"Buenas tardes Señorita en que puedo servirle"

"¿Esta el joven Li? es que tenemos un trabajo de la escuela y debemos de a completarlo"

"Claro por supuesto, adelante pase"

Valla casota que tiene Shaoran, es INMENSA tiene mucho jardín y es hermosa y el pasillo de adentro está mucho mejor me quedo admirando todo cuando veo a un niñito jugar.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Hola soy-no sé si deba decirle que soy la novia de Shaoran así que mejor digo otra cosa-la compañera de escuela del joven Li me llamo Sakura Kinomoto"

"Solo espero que no seas una ladrona porque puede que yo mismo te eche de la casa"

"Disculpa"

"Si, es que pareces una"

Pero que mal educado niño, en fin no debo de enojarme con ellos, supongo que esa es la actitud de uno así que mejor me quedo callada y en ese momento llega Shaoran.

"Hola Sakura que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando"

"Si emm ya tengo algo de información para el trabajo, en mi mochila están los demás papeles"

"Bueno pues subamos a mi cuarto, ya aliste todo"

"Oigan puedo acompañarlos"-dice el niño pequeño

"Claro que puedes si a Sakura no le molesta" – y voltea a verme Shaoran

"Claro que puede" le respondo yo con una sonrisa

Llegamos al cuarto y empecé a sacar mis cosas en cambio Shaoran ya tenía listas las suyas el niñito pequeño se sentó en la cama.

"Puedes sentarte ahí Sakura"-señalo una de las sillas que estaban cerca "Oh lo siento no los presente Sakura el es mi hermano pequeño, hermanito ella es Sakura mi novia"

A decir verdad a su hermano no le agrado mucho la idea por la cara que puso, me senté y empezamos a trabajar, el hermano de Shaoran empezaba a poner en desacuerdo todas mis ideas según el todas mis opiniones estaban mal.

"Y que tal si cambiamos esta información me parece que esta está un poco mej…"-dije yo pero el hermano de Shaoran me interrumpió

"Está mal, mal, mal todo lo que tú tienes está mal que acaso no estudias eres muy bruta porque…"

"BASTA SHEN TE LA HAS PASADO TODO EL DIA MOLESTANDO A SAKURA" grito Shaoran, la verdad se excedió mucho alo mejor el niñito estaba de malas y por eso se comporta así.

"Shaoran tranquilízate, no es para tanto"

"CLARO QUE SI SAKURA, EL JAMAS HABIA HECHO ESTO NO ENTIENDO SU COMPORTAMIENTO, ADEMAS TE DIJO BRUTA"

"Shaoran a veces los niños no entienden su propio comportamiento alo mejor el tiene un motivo por el que esta así"

"Saben que mejor voy por algo de tomar ¿quieres algo Sakura?"

"No, gracias"

Así salió Shaoran y yo me quede revisando algunos papeles, mientras el hermano de Shaoran se quedaba calladito, la verdad me sentía mal por haber causado una pelea entre ello así que le hable"

"emm lo siento"-dije yo

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por haber causado una pelea entre ustedes, creo que nunca se han peleado así y la verdad me siento mal, se pelearon por algo sin importancia"

"La verdad nunca nos hemos peleado así por algo tan insignificante como tú"

La verdad ya empezó a hartarme esto si me perdona bien y si no también yo no le he hecho nada a ese niño así que me voltee y seguí haciendo lo mío.

"Lo siento, el que actuó muy feo fui yo"-hablo el niño

"¿He?"

"Si, disculpa mi comportamiento pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué me defendiste cuando te había dicho que eras bruta?"

"Por que sentía muy en el fondo que tenias un motivo por tener esa actitud, dentro de ti veo a un niño muy alegre e inteligente y para que te quiera mucho Shaoran no creo que seas así"

"Siento haberte dicho que eras una bruta"

"No te preocupes ya todo está bien"

"No, quiero disculparme por todo la verdad que si a mí me hubieran hecho eso si me enojaba, pero mi motivo para hacerlo es por que cuando llegaste te vi muy bonita, y seguramente venias a ver a mi hermano, muchas chicas se le acercan por eso y el tuvo una ex novia que la dejo muy lastimado y no lo quisiera ver llorando así que a todas les hago lo mismo pero se van dice que soy insoportable y no me agradan, cuando Shaoran dijo que eras su novia no me agrado la idea así que empecé a molestarte para así alo mejor lograr que dejaras de andar con el."

"Wau se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermano, pero dime que te hizo cambiar de opinión, para disculparte conmigo"

"A decir verdad lo iba a hacer cuando me defendiste, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía que ponerte aprueba mas así que cuando te disculpaste por eso y luego yo te respondí de una manera muy fea no me dijiste nada y volviste a hacer lo tuyo, veo que eres una persona buena y bondadosa que sabes lo que es estar en los zapatos de otra persona vi que tú no eres capaz de lastimar a mi hermano"

"Ah pues gracias"

"Volvamos a empezar, me llamo Shen Li y soy el hermano menor de Shaoran y el más chico de los Li de esta casa"

"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, soy la novia de tu hermano y es un placer conocerte"

"Oye Sakura me caes muy bien dime mi hermano es tu primer novio o ya tenias otros"

"Pues si tu hermano es mi primer novio, la verdad es que yo estaba esperando a la persona indicad, me gusta mucho la historia de Romeo y Julieta y quiero tener una historia como la de ellos por eso yo solo quiero que exista uno"

"¿Te gusta la historia de Romeo y Julieta? Enserio a mi también hace poco leí el libro y es muy bonito"

"Enserio a mi también de echo estoy componiendo una canción que habla sobre ellos y su amor y algo sobre tu hermano y yo"

"Wau me la podría mostrar"

"Claro deja saco mi guitarra"-saque mi guitarra y empecé a cantar

**Shaoran POV**

La verdad no había agua preparada así que tuve que hacer una por eso me tardo tanto. Voy subiendo las escaleras cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una guitarra, que estarán haciendo esos dos allá adentro

"_We were both young when I first saw you__  
><em>_I close my eyes__  
><em>_and the flashback starts__  
><em>_I'm standing there__  
><em>_on a balcony in summer air"_

_Ya no lo podía soportar la culpa caía sobre mí al escucharla cantar a ella, diciendo cosas que no existían, pero no se lo merecía. Sakura estaba cantando algo que nunca va a hacer cierto en esos momentos recordé que Eriol me había dicho hoy en la escuela que solo faltaba una semana, me dijo que él no quería estar incluido en el juego que podía arrepentirme y dejar todo pero Leiko me dio que si Eriol se retiraba el me apoyaba y que siguiera con todo._

_See the lights__  
><em>_See the party, the ball gowns__  
><em>_I see you make your way through the crowd__  
><em>_You say ''hello'', little did I know_

"y hasta ahí tengo, la verdad eso de escribir canciones es muy difícil"-dijo Sakura

"Es muy bonita Sakura, yo quiero ser el primero en oírla terminada, me lo prometes"

"Te lo prometo"

Abrí la puerta y entre, vi a Sakura y a Shen tomarse de los meñiques y luego soltarse_  
><em>"Y ahora que sucedió aquí?"

"Pues ya le pedí disculpas a Sakura por mi mal comportamiento y quiero decirte hermano que tienes a una novia muy valiosa y bonita ella vale oro hermano no la pierdas"

Hasta ahí llego i sentido de la culpa mi hermano jamás me había dicho eso con mi otra novia ni con ninguna ni siquiera de mis familiares cuando me peleaba con ellos la verdad ya no se qué hacer.

"Ah y también te quiero pedir una disculpa a ti hermano por haberte echo enojar Shaoran ¿me perdonas?"

"Claro que te perdono hermanito"

"Oh ya es muy tarde ya me tengo que ir"-dijo Sakura

"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?"

"No, Toya me espera ahora en un café a la siguiente cuadra en realidad muchas gracias, adiós Shaoran, adiós Shen espero verte pronto"

"Yo también Sakura, me caes muy bien ojala y vuelvas pronto"

**Eriol POV**

Hoy fue un día muy feliz la verdad eso de que Tomoyo sea mi novia es muy hermoso hoy le deje llena de cartas su locker y hubieran visto su cara estaba llorando de la emoción, es por eso que la amo mucho es la única novia a la que en realidad amo y amare toda la vida, también cambie la idea de eso de la apuesta con Shaoran si Tomoyo se llegara a enterar de que tuve que ver algo con eso me mata por que Sakura es su mejor amiga y hoy la conocí mas y la verdad es una persona muy buena no me gustaría que estuviera triste por la culpa de una tontería, así que le dije a Shaoran que podía terminarla de una vez con cuidado y sin lastimarla per apareció Leiko y todo se fue por la borda, escuche que tocaban el timbre de mi casa así que fui a ver quién era.

Sabía que le había dicho que saltaríamos las barreras juntos y enfrente de mi acababa de llegar la más grande de todas. He aquí a mi ex futura prometida

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No está claro he venido por ti."

"¿por mi? Pero si nuestro compromiso se ha roto desde hace años"

"Nunca es tarde querido, he venido a reanudar nuestro matrimonio por que tus padres han mandado una carta"

"¿una carta?"

"Si, acaso no la has recibido, revisa en tu buzón"

Revise en mi buzón y encontré la carta de mis padres no lo quería creer pero conocía perfectamente la letra de mi padre"

**Hijo**

**Hemos decidido reanudar tu matrimonio con Aika para que nuestras empresas se hagan más grandes y poder alcanzar un nuevo proyecto.**

**Atte: Hiragizawa **

"Bueno es muy tarde así que me voy"

En cuanto Aika se fue llame rápido a mi padre

"Bueno Hiragizawa al habla"

"Papá bunas tardes quería comunicarle que me digiera si usted me mando una carta"

"Claro hijo, lo del matrimonio es cierto"

"Es que no puede padre, no puede manipular mi vida"

"Hijo claro que puedo es un negocio muy importante ¿qué es más importante que eso?"

"Mi vida padre mis asuntos eso es importante papá"

"Hay por favor hijo tu y yo sabemos que tus novias son insignificantes"

"Esta no es insignificante esta es el amor de mi vida"

"Eriol tú no sabes que es el amor"

"Claro que lo se papá y sabes algo estoy dispuesto a dar el no por esta chica padre, no pienso romper algo tan hermoso por algo que me va a hacer infeliz"

"Eriol te ordeno que..."

Le colgué a mi padre yo jamás haría eso cuando ya encontré a alguien especial en mi vida y no voy a romperla por una estupidez así tenga que mantenerme yo solo y desheredar el dinero de mis padres yo NO ME CASO

**Notas de Autora**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, estuve muy ocupada y des inspirada que no sabía que escribir hasta hoy la verdad yo termino un capitulo en un día y lo subo el mismo día. Creo que serán los sábados de Love Story, ahora todo los sábado subiré un nuevo capítulo para ustedes y así no se me olvida.**

**Ahora ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La verdad miles de ideas tenía en la cabeza sobre este capítulo pero decidí mejor dejarlas en otros o combinarlas con otras ideas, se dieron cuenta de que no le puse titulo al anterior capitulo lo siento mucho ahora responderé sus reviews.**

**Paulanic: Gracias por tus reviews espero que sigas leyendo la historia, la verdad a mí tampoco me gustaría que Shaoran le hiciera algo así a Sakura pero tengo un propósito justamente es ese el motivo por el que inicio este fanfic, gracias por tus opiniones.**

**Chococat825: Me agrada mucho tu emoción, la verdad si son idiotas por no saber valorarlas, por cierto el nombre de la canción que va a cantar Sakura se llama como el titulo del Fanfic Se llama Love Story de Taylor Swift escúchala completa y te darás una idea de lo que va a pasar tradúcela, Gracias por tus reviews tu también cuídate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o ¿sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_**Capitulo 6: Enfréntate a tus problemas**_

_**Shaoran POV**_

_A una semana, a una maldita semana de que todo esto acabe, no sé porque pero siento que en cuanto todo se haya acabe…Tal vez debería de hacerlo hoy mismo, o tal vez deba de esperar una semana y ya._

_Ayer Salí de compras con Sakura, recuerdo la cara de niñita enojada cuando subió a la máquina de videojuegos y perdió como en 30 segundos, y luego me dio un codazo diciéndome que dejara de reírme._

_Fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa después de clases, Eriol me aviso que vendría a mi casa para hablar de algo muy importante, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me va a decir. Esperen, ya llego Eriol por que están tocando la puerta._

_Eriol subió a mi habitación, traía una cara de perro triste, la verdad se veía muy mal hasta que capte la idea, tal vez el quería hablar con migo por que Daidouji lo corto, ahora que lo recuerdo el alguna vez me dijo que Daidouji es la única persona que siempre amara en su vida, su primer amor._

_"Que te pasa Eriol, Daidouji te hizo algo malo" Hable yo._

_"¿Quién es Daidouji?"-El que venía hacia nosotros era Shen que venía de su práctica de futbol_

_"No Daidouji no me hizo nada, al contrario siento que el que va a meter la pata soy yo"-Hablo Eriol sentándose en mi escritorio, "Shen Daidouji es mi novia, se llama Tomoyo, es la persona a la que amo en realidad"_

_"Enserio primo, y por qué no me habías dicho"_

_"Lo siento Shen se me había olvidado"-Dijo suspirando_

_"Y ¿Por qué dices que el que meterá la pata eres tú?"-Hable yo_

_"Es una larga historia-suspiro-recuerdas a Aika"_

_**Eriol POV**_

_"Aika, tu ex futura prometida de Inglaterra, si claro la recuerdo"-dijo Shaoran._

_"Haber, haber, haber, un momento déjenme acomodar todo, haber Daidouji o Tomoyo es tu novia ¿no?, y Aika es tu ex futura prometida de Inglaterra ¿no?"-Hablo Shen _

_"Si y si"_

_"Ok prosigue"_

_"Bueno pues resulta que Aika vino ayer a mi casa a decirme que volvería a ser mi prometida, después de leer una carta de mi padre y llamarlo para confirmarlo le conteste que no me casaría solo por complacerlo a él"_

_"¿Qué?"-dijo Shen._

_"Y ¿Cuál es el problema Eriol?"_

_"Hay tenían que ser hermanos, es que ahí no acaba el asunto, Aika se acaba de inscribir en el mismo instituto que nosotros entrara mañana y si Tomoyo se llegara a enterar por medio de otras personas podrá pasar lo peor que habría de pasa en mi vida, se lo quiero decir yo mismo pero no sé cómo decirlo"_

_"Pues mira trata de ser un poco delicado, primero empieza con indirectas y luego subes de nivel y le vas aclarando"-Dijo Shaoran_

_"Hay pero si tenían que ser adolecentes sin cerebro, para empezar hermano ¿Cómo va a empezar con indirectas? Hermano por favor esta es la REALIDAD no estamos en un mundo donde vamos a decir como tú "supuestamente" lo dices-arremedo a la voz de shaoran-Mira Daidouji fíjate que resulta que una persona que estaba comprometida antes lo volvió a estar pero él tiene una novia y se lo quiere decir pero no quiere lastimarla y ¿Qué crees? "casualmente" esa pareja de novios se llama como nosotros dos ¿tú crees?"-me reí de lo que dijo Shen_

_"Hay tampoco exageres"-hablo Shaoran_

_"Ahora, vamos contigo primo Eriol-se volvió hacia mi-suspiro-¿Qué RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? SE SUPONE QUE NO QUIERES QUE TU NOVIA SE ENTERE POR OTROS MEDIOS, PRIMO ESTAS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO Y CUANDO PIERDES TIEMPO ESTASAPUNTO DE PERDER AL AMOR DE TU VIDA, SI LE VAS A DECIRL ALGO QUE SEA DE TU SINCERIDAD Y NO DE PALABRAS PLANEADAS, ahora si primo entendiste mi punto de vista"_

_Hay dios casi me desmayo de las semejantes palabras que acaba de decir Shen, la verdad ese niño parece que es todo un adulto de verdad, nunca acabara de comprenderme._

_"Emm si Shen entendí PERFECTAMENTE TU PUNTO DE VISA ahora si no te molesta vi que plantaste una flores muy hermosas, no te molestaría si vas por alguna de ellas para poder hablar en un momento con mi novia"_

_"Claro primo, además esas flores también las iba a cortar para que se las diera a Sakura entonces en un momento vengo"_

_"Ok Shen ve con cuidado"_

_Shen se fue y se oyó cuando cerró la puerta Shaoran me miro muy extraño tal vez y le desconcertó lo de las flores._

_"¿Flores? Enserio Eriol que pretendes con traer flores a la casa de Daidouji"_

_"Solo era una distracción para Shen, me dijiste que le agradaba Sakura ¿no?"_

_"Si, pero que tiene que ver Shen en todo esto"_

_"Que lo que te voy a decir Shen no lo puede oír"_

_"Muy bien entonces dime" _

_**Shen POV**_

_Se me había olvidado decirle a Eriol que color de flores quería, porque eso es muy importante, el color de las flores tiene un significado así que mejor subí a buscar a Eriol, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente oí la voz de Eriol._

_"Enserio Shaoran tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos, todavía estas a tiempo para que Leiko no lo arruine todo"_

_"La verdad, a mi no me importa que suceda con ella después de esto, yo voy a hacer lo que a mí me corresponda"_

_"Shaoran, tu más que nadie la conoces dime, ¿acaso no te agrada?"_

_"Para que finjo Eriol, si me agrada y no quiero lastimarla es muy pacifico hablar con ella, y me relajo siento que estoy en otro mundo"_

_"Shaoran ¿estás enamorado?"_

_Que mi hermano enamorado, esperen de que chica hablan, el no puede estar enamorado más que de su novia Sakura, si están hablando de otra chica creo que mi hermano tiene razón, decirle que no le interesa porque tiene a una novia muy amable bondadosa y sobre todo bonita._

_"Eriol por favor no digas estupideces no estoy enamorado, solo me cae bien y ya"_

_"Shaoran que tendría de malo enamorarte, después de todo es muy bonita y creo que forman una pareja muy bonita"_

_Todo tiene de malo que mi hermano se enamorara, si se enamora de esa chica, pierde a Sakura y eso no es bueno Eriol por favor reacciona._

_"A mi no me importa si formamos una buena pareja o no, yo voy a dejarle claro que no me interesa nada con ella"_

_Así se habla hermano, no dejes que Sakura se valla de tus manos, tienen un futuro que no deben destruir, recuérdenme darle una paliza al primo Eriol después de todo esto._

_"Está bien, pero te suplico que seas cuidadoso cuando se lo digas, ella ha esperado a alguien que la ame y que ella ame para ser feliz, ahora comprendo que es horrible utilizar a una persona, creo que estaba muy borracho cuando te propuse aquella apuesta, en fin ya es tarde y Shen no regresa, recuerda no lastimar mucho a Sakura cuando rompas con ella, si vez a Shen le dices que me fui por que ya es tarde y debo de hablar con Tomoyo adiós"_

_Oh por dios había dicho Sakura, a Sakura la va a terminar la misma Sakura que yo conozco, enserio mi hermano es un idiota perdonen la palabra pero es eso, como se atreve a dejar a ir a Sakura así como así, acaso Sakura era solo una apuesta, y estuve apoyando al enemigo todo el tiempo. La puerta se abre._

_"Shen que haces aquí afuera, ¿acaso escuchaste todo lo que hablamos?"-dijo Eriol_

_"Permíteme hablar con mi hermano, Eriol por favor"-dije yo_

_"Está bien"- dijo Eriol y se retiro cerró la puerta detrás de mí._

_"¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer hermano?"_

_"Si Shen y te pido por favor que respetes mi decisión se que te cae bien Sakura pero…no puedo engañarla con un amor falso"_

_"Sabes hermano, respeto tu decisión, ¿te cuento algo?, creí que tú estabas realmente enamorado de Sakura, por que se te veía en los ojos ese amor, tal vez era fingido, solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que vas a hacer"_

_"Si hermano, lo sé, sé que es lo que voy a hacer y estoy seguro, no se lo digas a Eriol pero, pensaba decirle esto a Sakura los más sutil con todo esto, para no lastimarla muy fuerte"_

_"Eso espero hermano, pero en cuanto termines con ella…"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"yo iré a consolarla, y la iré a conquistar y te la presumiré"_

_Obvio que lo de conquistar a Sakura era broma y todo eso pero me retracte de haber dicho lo de hace unos momento porque note como Shaoran lanzaba fuego por los ojos literalmente, es que acaso ¿él en realidad está enamorado de Sakura pero no se quiere dar cuenta?_

_Hay-suspire –estos adolecentes del día de hoy, ni quien los entienda_

_**Notas de autora: sabia que les dije que subiría un capitulo el sábado, pero hoy me sentía con ganas de escribir otro capítulo, de todos modos creo que hare otro capítulo el sábado si es que puedo en fin ¿Cómo les cayo la noticia de que Shen enamorara a Sakura? Jajaja no es cierto, o podría hacerlo si ustedes me lo pidieran para leer a Shaoran con muchos celos. Ahora contestare los reviews.**_

_**Chococat825: Hola! Qué bueno que te guste la canción a mí también me gusta, con lo de hacer recapacitar a Shaoran lo va hacer algún día pero lo hará, y con lo de Sakura mejor guardo silencio para el próximo capítulo. Hasta luego**_

_**Evelyn: Si shaoran corta con Sakura, tal vez le espere una sorpresa muy grande con Touya.**_

_**Hasta luego, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto chau.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Diálogos y pensamientos de shaoran en el Sakura y shaoran pov_

_Canción_

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o ¿sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_**PRECAUCION: chicas, si son muy sensibles, por favor, consigan un pañuelo, porque esto hasta a mi me duele escribirlo T.T**_

_**Capitulo 7: Es lo mejor para los dos.**_

_**Eriol POV**_

_Hoy iba a hablar con Tomoyo, no es precisamente que voy a terminar con ella, antes muerto que hacer eso, más bien voy a informarle la situación y luego evitaremos todo acercamiento con Aika y hablare del asunto con mi padre.___

_Así que me encamino hacia la escuela, también recuerdo que Shaoran me había dicho que hablaría con Sakura, me siento tan culpable por eso, no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando le propuse eso. En fin Tomoyo esta platicando con Sakura, es ahora o nunca, después vendría Aika y de seguro correrá el chisme en cuento se entere de que tengo novia, me acerco a ellas dos y hago un quejido por que están distraídas en su mundo que no se dan cuenta de mi presencia._

_"Oh, Eriol, perdón no me había dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, mira te quería comentar que Sakura y yo estábamos planeando salir los cuatro es decir Shaoran y Sakura, tu y yo, acaban de abrir un nuevo café cerca de aquí es muy bonito y…_

_"Podríamos hablar a solas"-dije yo_

_"Claro, espérame aquí Sakura ahora vuelo"_

_**Tomoyo Pov**_

_Hace algunos momentos estaba hablando con Sakura de una salida de los cuatro, claro, si ellos tenían tiempo libre al igual que nosotras, pero Eriol llego muy serio, pensé por unos segundos que el terminaría con migo, pero me fije bien en su cara y se veía preocupado por algo, tal vez sea de su familia, y si se iba a desahogar con migo, gustosa iba a escucharlo y a acompañarlo en sus problemas por siempre. Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín del colegio._

_"Dime Eriol de que quieres hablar te escucho"-le dije yo._

_"Antes que nada, no pienses que te voy a terminar Tomoyo, tal vez no me exprese bien y piensas que voy a hacer eso"-dijo mi novio_

_"Claro que no Eriol, admito que hace algunos momentos estaba pensando solo por unos segundos en eso pero analice tu cara y te veía preocupado, dime lo que quieras Eriol estoy dispuesta a escuchar todo y alo mejor darte un consejo tal vez"_

_"Está bien-suspiro-hace no me acuerdo tanto tiempo estaba comprometido con alguien que yo no quería prácticamente mi padre me obligo a hacerlo, pero se cancelo un tiempo más adelante, todo estaba olvidado para mí que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, hace 2 días llego mi ex prometida diciéndome que lo de nuestro compromiso se volvería a retomar, le hable a mi padre ese mismo día y le dije que no ,me casaría por que la persona a la que he amado por primara vez en mi vida eras tú y que no te dejaría por nada del mundo, ella se va a inscribir en este instituto y no quería que te enteraras por medio de nadie, por eso vine a decírtelo, esto no quiere decir que terminemos, voy a hablar con mi padre y lo convenceré para…"_

_"Eriol-lo interrumpí-entiendo que quieras avisare de todo esto pero…"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Pero creo que primero debes ordenar los asuntos con tu familia…es decir no quiero que te pelees con tus padres por mi culpa…"_

_"No me peleare con mis padres porque yo…"_

_"Eriol podrías dejarme continuar"_

_"Claro"_

_"A lo que iba, quería decirte que lo mejor es terminar temporalmente en lo que arreglas tus asunto, causaremos gran problema aquí en el instituto y con ella, lo mejor es que hables con tu padre, si es que te va a obligar a casarte con ella lo mejor es terminar de una vez antes de que salgamos muy heridos por el tiempo en el que ocurra eso, me entiendes"_

_Después de que Eriol estuviera hablando por fin hablo, a mi me dolía mucho dejarlo al igual que el a mi pero era lo mejor para los dos, si su padre lo obligara a casarse, pienso dejar esto como un bonito recuerdo, y no torturarme todos los días por saber cómo estaba la relación de Aika y él, y no causar un problema con su familia._

_"Está bien, creo que tienes razón, pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que eres la única persona a la que amo, no lo olvides"_

_"Eriol no hables como si fueras a irte por demasiado tiempo no volvieras a verme nunca"_

_"Es que siento que es así Tomoyo, que durante todo este tiempo los dos seguiríamos como antes, como si no nos conociéramos, y nada hubiera entre nosotros dos, sin sentimientos ni nada…"_

_"Te equivocas, a comparación de ti, yo si sabía que tu existías y te amaba en secreto, a decir verdad deje de hacerme ilusiones contigo desde que entre al club de coro, pero son embargo el día en que tú me propusiste ser tu novia salte de felicidad"_

_"Y aun me pregunto por qué no te pude haber conocido antes, te daba por invisible pero sin embargo cuando te oí cantar, sabía que había algo de ti, no solo tu belleza si no tu carácter también y por esa razón ahora puedo estar contigo, pero ya no"_

_"Podemos ser amigos Eriol, como antes, no dejes esto como si nos hubiéramos peleado"_

_"¿entonces Tomoyo Daidouji, querría ser mi amiga temporalmente, en lo que arreglo mis problemas familiares?"_

_"¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que todo saldrá bien?"_

_"La respuesta es fácil, porque jamás me arriesgaría a perderte, a alejarme de ti, porque no iría mi propio infierno, eso entre las muchas razones que te puedo decir ahora, que seguramente serian eternas"_

_"En ese caso, acepto ser su amiga temporalmente joven Hiragizawa"_

_Y en ese momento nos pusimos a reír, supe que jamás dejaría a Eriol solo, porque siempre estaría ahí para él, que a pesar de los mil problemas que tuviéramos jamás no separaríamos, porque uno solo enfrenta la batalla perderá, sin embargo si luchan dos la batalla durara para siempre, pero jamás se separarían uno del otro siempre estarían protegiéndose._

_**Sakura y Shaoran POV**_

_Muy bien creo que Tomoyo y yo somos una especia de gemelas o Eriol y Shaoran están conectados por medio de un cable raro, exactamente el día en que Eriol le pide hablar a Tomoyo con ella Shaoran también me lo pide a mi también, tal vez y esos dos estaban tramando algo, porque desde que Tomoyo se fue a hablar con Eriol, no han regresado ni se han presentado a ninguna clase y es raro que Tomoyo se salte más de 3 clases. A diferencia de Tomoyo, Shaoran me ha pedido que hable con él al final de la clase y como hace unos minutos tocaron la campana estoy en busca de Shaoran. Cuando de repente veo que esta recargado en un árbol del jardín del instituto, así que me acerco a el de manera silenciosa y le tapo los ojos, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba distraído y se encerraba en su mundo luego le destape los ojos._

_"Hola Shao, dime de que querías hablarme"_

_"Hola Sakura ven vamos a sentarnos por allá"-__Señalo una de las tantas bancas del jardín y nos sentamos._

_"Muy bien empecemos habla"-le dije yo_

Me gusta la forma en que me querías  
>Cada noche, durante tanto tiempo, cariño.<p>

"_Esto va sin rodeos Sakura, voy directamente al punto, esto no va para mas_-me quede paralizada-_quiero decirte que todo esto es una mentira, las salidas los mensajes las palabras_-al momento en que dijo las palabras lo dijo muy lento, quería llorar pero mi madre siempre me dijo que debíamos ser fuertes ante cualquier problema así que me aguante las lagrimas.

Me gusta la forma en que me necesitabas  
>Cada vez que las cosas se ponían inestables<p>

"_Todo era parte de una tonta apuesta Sakura, se supone que tenía que terminar contigo una semana después, pero no tuve el valor de seguir engañándote mas"_

Estaba creyendo en ti,  
>¿Quieres decir que me equivoqué?<p>

"_Sin embargo todo este tiempo, me la pase mucho bien y no quería lastimarte más de lo debido, eso era todo lo que quería decirte"_

¿Quieres decir lo que dices?  
>Cuando dices que nuestro amor podría durar para siempre.<p>

Enserio quería llorar, pero tenía que fortalecerme, estaba siendo parte de una maldita, todas esa palabras de te amo te extraño y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado eran una mentira. Lo peor es que no podía odiarlo, jamás, porque yo lo amaba y lo amo desearía poder gritarle todas sus verdades pero mi corazón me lo impedía.

"¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?"

"_No, no podemos Sakura, no quiero que tengas ningún tipo de relación conmigo"_

Pero prefiero que seas cruel, que el amor y la mentira

Prefiero oír la verdad y tener que decir adiós.

En ese momento me largue de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando sus estúpidas palabras, quería largarme a llorar a gritar al aire todo lo estúpida que era por haber sido parte de algo que ni yo me di cuenta, pero la mano de Shaoran se me detuvo.

_No entendía porque pero en el momento en el que le dije a Sakura que no seriamos nada, y que no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación, mi corazón dio un vuelco se paro y camino sin decir nada, quería que no me odiara pero eso era imposible, la verdad le dije a ella que no fuéramos nada para que no tuviera que verme todos los días y lastimarla con cada cosa estúpida que hago, le tome de la mano para dejarle bien en claro ese punto de vista de las cosas._

Prefiero llevarme un golpe, al menos así sabría,  
>Pero cariño, no rompas mi corazón lentamente.<p>

"Que quieres maldita sea Li quiero largarme de aquí, ya acabaste de hablar de una buena vez, necesito irme"

"_Quiero que entiendas Sakura, quiero que pienses que si te dije que no quería ninguna relación contigo era porque no quiero que sufras porque yo…"_

Y esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso de paciencia y debilidad las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, así que no aguante mas y le grite.

Me gusta la forma en que me sostenías,  
>Cada noche, durante tanto tiempo, nene.<p>

"QUIERES QUE NO SUFRA SHAORAN, ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO AHORA, CREES QUE SOY DE PIEDRA Y SE AGUANTARME TODOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TRAIGO PUES NO SHAORAN, POR QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY HUMANA Y SON TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA HABER CREIDO QUE ALGUIEN PODRIA LLEGAR AMARME"

"_Sakura por favor no hables así de ti por favor tu eres inteligente"-No me gustaba como Sakura se detestaba así sola odiaba a las personas que habían eso._

Me gusta la forma en que me cantabas,  
>Cada vez que las cosas se ponían inestables<p>

"¿Que soy inteligente?, enserio crees eso, si fuera inteligente me hubiera dado cuenta desde la primera vez en que me usaste, pero lo que más me duele-y ahí fue cuando dos lagrimas resbalaron débilmente por mi mejilla una atrás de la otra-que me hayas usado en una tonta apuesta y que ganabas he shaoran dime ¿acaso aumentar tu ego?, ¿agregarme a tu lista de novatas en el amor? Dime porque lo hiciste shaoran, dímelo y dejare de molestarte"

Estaba creyendo en ti,  
>¿Dices que me equivoqué?<p>

_Tenía que reunir toda mi fuerza para poder contarle todo mi pasado a Sakura, si con eso conseguía que ella formara su vida sola sin mi tenía que hacerlo._

"_Es una larga historia para contar Sakura, solo te puedo acortar la historia, alguna vez te dijo Shen que tenía una novia bueno pues hace mucho tiempo cuando yo salía con ella creía estar enamorado, hasta que descubrí que el amor era una mentira, cuando encontré a mi novia besándose con otro y eso no fue lo peor días después descubrí que eran 4 los que estábamos incluidos en su juego a eso no se le puede llamar amor…"_

¿Dices lo que quieres decir?  
>Cuando dices que nuestro amor podría durar para siempre<p>

_"Shaoran entiendo que tu historia es muy trágica pero dime de una cual es el motivo de la apuesta"-dije cuando mas lagrimas seguían cayendo._

_"El motivo de la apuesta va relacionado con esto Sakura, el día que yo llegue a Tomoeda me invitaron a una fiesta así que fui junto con Eriol, no voy a meter a más personas en este asunto solo te podría decir que alguien me propuso que yo hiciera lo mismo con una persona para descargar todo mi enojo"_

_"Y POR ESA RAZON LO HICISTE SHAORAN, NO MEDISTE TUS ACTOS NI SIQUIERA PENSASTE EN QUE LA OTRA PERSONA PODRIA ACABAR LASTIMADA INCLUSO OTRAS PODRIA LLEGAR A MATARSE POR TU CULPA, suerte que yo no soy como ellas, porque yo se que alguien como tú no vale la pena"_

Pero prefiero que seas cruel, que el amor y la mentira,  
>Prefiero oír la verdad y tener que decir adiós.<p>

_Sus palabras dolían y no sé por qué, causaban gran efecto en mí que me lastimaban y me hacían sentir la persona más horrible del mundo. "Ya te dije lo que querías Sakura ahora por favor deja de molestarme" _

"Kinomoto para ti, y si tienes razón ya debería largarme, pero antes quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte gritado, y también una disculpa por haberme enamorado de ti, yo quería tener buenas intenciones contigo Li, alo mejor ser amigos y todo eso pero veo que tienes razón, sufriría amargamente, eso era todo, hasta nunca Shaoran Li"

Prefiero llevarme un golpe, al menos así sabría,  
>Pero cariño, no rompas mi corazón lentamente.<p>

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, suerte que no había nadie y pude llorar toda esa noche, lo único en lo que podía pensar es en Shaoran en nosotros dos, todo se veía tan real, sin ser actuado, incluso llegue a ver esa luz en sus ojos, quería gritar que lo odiaba por lo que me había dicho, quería gritar que era la peor persona de todo el mundo, en cambio solo conseguí gritar esto:

"Te amo Shaoran Li y por esa maldita razón no puedo odiarte"

Juntos Tú querías correr y dirigirme para siempre,  
>Mientras estoy en casa, sigo pensando en que estamos.<p>

_Me dirigí hacia mi casa fui hacia mi habitación y me tumbe a mi cama, maldita sea se supone que debía sentirme mejor, pero me siento como un idiota, Sakura no se merecía nada de esto y no sé cómo fui tan tonto como para no poder medir mis actos, sin embargo siento como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante así que revise todas mis cosas y vi que no me faltaba nada sin embargo seguía sintiendo ese terrible presentimiento._

Yo quería que nuestro amor durara para siempre

Pero prefiero que seas cruel, que el amor y la mentira

Sabía que no podría olvidarme de él, que tardaría mucho tiempo en repararme de esta herida, pero tampoco iba en escudarme en alguien más, tenía que seguir adelante con todo esto, todas las historias de amor decaen algún día y se derrumban, tampoco sería como Shaoran de no volver a creer en el amor, por que se que existe, y seguiría esperando a la persona que me ame de verdad. Crearía una barrera en mi corazón, pero no la crearía para que nadie pudiera entrar si no para ver quién podría atravesarla.

Prefiero oír la verdad y tener que decir adiós,  
>Prefiero llevarme un golpe, al menos así sabría<p>

_No quería seguir pensando en ocurrido así que me puse a dormir, no recuerdo que o quien era la persona que me hablaba en mi sueño, pero me decía que he perdido algo y que tengo que recuperarlo pero lo que más importaba en ese sueño era ¿Qué había perdido?, me puse a analizar todo lo que había pasado hoy y me detuve en seco, acaso a lo que había perdido era a Sakura, y lo peor ¿acaso me había enamorado de Sakura? En cuento pensé eso mi corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente, tendría que analizar mis sentimientos estos días, solo espero que no me haya enamorado de Sakura por que de ser así…"_

Pero cariño, no rompas mi corazón lentamente,  
>Pero cariño, no rompas mi corazón lentamente.<p>

No tenia caso seguir pensando en Shaoran y en mi, desde mañana seria una nueva persona, tendría que enfrentarme sola ante el mundo y demostrarles a todos que puedo ser fuerte, solo espero poder ocultar bien mis sentimientos porque si no puedo…

Haría una estupidez

_Hice una estupidez._

**Notas de autora:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, sabía que no querían que esto ocurriera pero tenía que hacerlo, subí rápido estos capitulo por que como dicen, mientras más rápido, menos dolor nos leemos el siguiente sábado hasta luego. En el anterior capitulo solo hubo un review por favor dejen sus reviews porque siento que estoy abandonada y le escribo al aire Jajaja no es cierto.**

**Guest: Me gusta que te guste ok eso sonó muy raro jejeje sigue dejando reviews por favor y no dejes de leer esta historia hasta luego nos leemos el siguiente sábado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos _

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o ¿sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_Canción en español (traducida)_

_**Canción en ingles**_

_**Recomendación: hay una parte en donde sale una canción, me gustaría que descargaran la canción mientras leen esta parte o la oyeran de youtube mientras leen ya que medí los tiempos para que suene como de fondo y después de leerlo todo pueden leer la traducción si gustan, para saber en donde empezara la canción es cuando aparezca este signo * la cancion se llama all to well de taylor swift**_

_**Capitulo 8: Cuando estoy lejos de ti**_

_**Tomoyo POV**_

_Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura llego corriendo a la escuela, para abrazarme y soltarse a llorar, me partió el corazón ver a mi amiga así, con el corazón roto, pero nadie nunca se salva del amor mal correspondido, quise golpear a Shaoran en ese mismo instante pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, no perdería la compostura. Aun y Sakura quisiera ocultarlo con una falsa sonrisa, se le veía muy mal ante quien en verdad la conocía y la verdad Eriol lo había notado, no podía hacer que Sakura se olvidara de Shaoran, mucho menos borrarlo de su corazón, pero por lo menos podía hacer que se olvidara de el por unos momentos, así que prácticamente esta semana no vi mucho a Eriol. ¿Les digo algo que me parece extraño?, siempre que veía a Shaoran y a Sakura pude ver en Shaoran que sonreía mucho mas, que había una luz en sus ojos que decían que esto era amor, esperen, no, esto NO PUEDE SER._

_Flashback_

_"y ese es el cuento de hoy"-dijo mi madre_

_"Hay, mamá, que bonito es el amor, ¿mamá? si alguna vez llegara a tener novio, ¿cómo sabes que es adecuado para mí?"_

_"A mí no me importaría en qué situación económica este, el adecuado para ti es el que te ame"_

_"¿y como sabrás que me ama, no puedes buscar en su corazón mamá?"_

_"Por qué esa persona te miraría con una luz en los ojos, y no me refiero a el reflejo de la luz, me refiero a uno donde llueva o nieve siempre se vea esa luz, porque jamás desaparece, una luz así no puede ser fingida"_

_Fin del flashback_

_¿Y si Shaoran en realidad está enamorado de Sakura? No, esa es una pregunta estúpida __por que puedo notar en algunas veces que Shaoran mira a Sakura de reojo, y veo esa luz tan hermosa. Hay pero que estúpido es Shaoran, acaso es miope o ¿Qué? El mas que nadie debería de saber que ama a Sakura, y si es que se aman los dos ¿para qué lastimarse?, un momento, se me ha prendido el foco, hoy iré a visitar a Shaoran junto con Eriol y lo presionare para que se dé cuenta, no puedo permitir que los dos sean infelices, y no puedo permitir que siga perdiendo el tiempo pensando tengo que llamar a Eriol y contarle TODO._

_**Eriol POV**_

_Recibí la llamada de Tomoyo, diciéndome que Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura, la verdad yo opino lo mismo que Tomoyo así que no las arreglaremos para abrirle los ojos a ese idiota. Me encamino hacia la casa de Shaoran en donde vendrá Tomoyo en algunos minutos más. No voy a dejarla aquí afuera llenando el formulario de… ¿Quién es?, ¿a quién viene visitar? ¿De dónde se conocen?, que dan las hermanas de Shaoran porque hace poco habían llegado de su viaje temporalmente. Así que preferí esperar afuera. La veo llegar así que la saludo y nos adentramos en la casa, hoy no estaba Shen así que nos encontrábamos con esa desventaja, porque Shen es bueno en estas cosas._

_"Hola primito"-Saludo a Shaoran que esta acostado en su cama._

_"¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?"-dice shaoran_

_"Si pero está prácticamente siempre está abierta primito, ah por cierto en unos minutos sube Daidouji"_

_"¿Qué hace Daidouji aquí y por qué dices en unos minutos?"_

_"Daidouji vino aquí a buscar un libro que yo había dejado aquí en tu casa, pero quise venir a saludarte y le dije que viniera aquí para ir por el libro y con dé respecto en unos minutos es porque la guerra de esta casa acaba de empezar por que "prácticamente" tus hermanas se le lanzaron encima a Tomoyo cuando la vieron"-Tomoyo toca la puerta, sé que es ella porque… no, no sé porque pero supongo que es ella._

_"Puedo pasar"-dice Tomoyo_

_"Adelante" dice Shaoran_

_"Buenas tardes Li"_

_"Buenas tardes Daidouji"_

_"Eriol lo siento tengo que dejarte por unos momentos, luego te veo es que la familia de Sakura no están en casa, entonces un chico de la escuela iba a ir a verla y no sé porque pero a Sakura la veía con una mirada de que se la comía, así que no tengo que dejar que se sobre pasen con ella, pero si viene con buenas intenciones, tendré que trabajar como Cupido bueno adiós Li"_

_SI, el plan había funcionado, pude otra como salía fuego de los ojos de Shaoran, ahora era mi turno de actuar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Shaoran hablo._

_"¿Tú sabes quién es la persona de la que habla Daidouji no Eriol?"_

_"No, la verdad no lo sé Shaoran ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

_"Por nada" Dijo Shaoran con un bufido, ahí sí que daba miedo cuando quería pero tenía que seguir con el plan._

_"Shaoran… ¿acaso estas celoso?"_

_"No, no lo estoy Eriol y déjame en paz quieres ya se fue Daidouji después buscas el libro ¿Qué más quieres?"_

_"Shaoran estas celoso, wau el gran Shaoran Li esta celoso, pero para que hayan celos ¿tiene que haber amor no?"_

_"Cállate Eriol"_

_"Oh por dios, no lo negaste, entonces estas enamorado "dije en tono sorprendido_

_"No, no lo estoy"_

_"Si, si lo estas"_

_"MALDITA SEA ERIOL, QUE NO TE VAS A IR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE SEPAS LA VERDAD, PUES ¡SI!, SI MALDITA SEA SI, SI, SI, ME ENAMORE DE SAKURA Y SOY EL PEOR DE LOS ESTUPIDOS"_

_"Shaoran, acabas de ganar, el premio nobel al más idiota del mundo"_

_"¿Por qué?, porque no me di cuenta si, ya lo sé"_

_"Aparte, numero 1#por la razón que tu dijiste, numero 2# porque desde cuando te has dado cuenta y no me lo has dicho y numero 3# por que estas aquí de estúpido acostado en tu cama en vez de ir con Sakura y pedirle perdón"_

_"Pero… metí la pata muy feo y no creo que ella aun sienta algo por mí, después de lo que le hice, lo merezco"_

_"Shaoran, enserio esa cabeza que hace que hace que saques 10 en matemáticas no te ayuda ¿verdad? Una persona no se puede olvidar en una semana y más si amas a esa persona"_

_"¿Pero qué hago?"_

_"Ve y búscala para pedirle perdón esta en el salón de música ensayando una canción que le pidió que cantara para una demostración del club, en composición de canciones ¡corre ve!"_

_Solo alcance a ver que mi amigo salía como un rayo veloz de su propia casa, vaya que si le urgía, ahora necesito informarle a Tomoyo de todas las cosas, pero antes, mi padre me había citado en un lugar para hablarme de algo importante, suspire y me encamine hacia la nueva discusión del año, aun tenía que luchar por la felicidad de Tomoyo y la mía, ah por cierto también tengo que ir por mi traje de la fiesta de graduación, así es amigos, nunca lo habíamos mencionado, pero por fin nos graduamos de la universidad y a trabajar se ha dicho, ustedes no digan nada pero en cuento todo esto se solucione, le pediré a Tomoyo que se case conmigo"_

_**Shaoran Pov**_

_(* es hora)Alcance apenas a agarrar las llaves de mi casa y salí corriendo como un rayo, tenía que disculparme con Sakura por ser un tonto y demostrarle que puedo luchar por ella aun así y sea lo último que haga en la vida, llegue al colegio y alcance a escuchar que la maestra de música se tenía que ir a ver un asunto de la dirección y que ella ensayara sola con el piano, mejor así por que quiero que estemos a solas. Empecé a oír una melodía muy hermosa y con la voz de Sakura yo me iba a otro mundo en donde ella y yo éramos felices._

_**I walked through the door with you the air was cold but something about it felt like home somehow**_

_Entré por la puerta contigo El aire estaba frío Pero había algo que me hacía sentir como en casa de alguna manera_

Oí decir a Eriol que era composición de canciones así que la canción que estaba cantando la hizo ella, así que preste atención a la letra para ver que decía ella además Sakura creaba canciones muy bonitas canta como un ángel al igual que Daidouji, cuando ella cantaba para mí, me encantaba y me empezaba a dormir con su hermosa voz cuando ella se recargaba en mi debajo de un árbol de cerezo, mi árbol favorito, y el que nunca y jamás olvidare.

**And I left my scarf there at your sister's house and you've still got it in your drawer even now**

Y dejé mi bufanda en la casa de tu hermana Y aún la tienes en tu cajón, incluso ahora

Un, momento dijo bufanda, oh por dios ya capte la idea va dirigida hacia a mí, todavía recuerdo esa bufanda, porque en la primera semana yo había enfermado y Sakura me llevo a la enfermería y me dio su bufanda.

**Oh your sweet disposition ****And my wide-eyed gaze We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place**

Oh, tu dulce disposición Y mi amplia mirada fija Estamos cantando en el auto, perdiéndonos al norte Las hojas de otoño cayendo como piezas en su lugar

Sonreí, porque aun recordaba que una vez, mi madre me prestó su coche, y lleve a Sakura a una cafetería para hablar los dos y ella prendió la radio y empezó a cantar, la canción también me la sabia yo y cante junto con ella.

**And I can picture it after all these days And I know it's long gone and that magic's not here no more And I might be okay but I'm not fine at all...**

Y puedo memorizarlas después de todos estos días Y sabia que esto se había ido hace tiempo y la magia ya no estaba aquí Y yo podría estar bien, pero no lo estoy en absoluto

Debería de estar alagado cuando te dedican una canción, pero me sentía pésimo, Sakura creía que todo se había acabado, que yo no la amaba pero en realidad la extraño como loco, no puedo vivir sin una sonrisa de ella y un todo va a estar bien saliendo de sus labios, que me encantaban besarlos aun me sigo preguntando ¿cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba locamente enamorado de ella?

_**Cause there we are again on that little town street you almost ran the red cause you were looking' over at me Wind in my hair, I was there I remember it all too well**_

_Porque aquí estamos otra vez en aquella Calle de esta pequeña ciudad Tú casi cruzas en rojo porque me estabas mirando Con el viento en mi pelo, yo estaba ahí Lo recuerdo todo muy bien_

Recuerdo también, cuando casi me iba a la cárcel por su culpa, ese día Sakura iba vestida muy bonita y dejaba ver casi mayoría de sus piernas luego menciono que Daidouji la había obligado, así que no me fije y me salte un semáforo rojo, y la policía no se dio cuenta fue un milagro que no hubiera dado en ese manicomio.

_**Photo album on the counter your cheeks were turning red you used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed**_

_Un álbum de fotos sobre el mostrador Tus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas Solías ser un pequeño niño con anteojos En una cama doble_

¡Sakura! Tenías que poner ese momento en la canción, ese día ella iba pasando por la habitación de una de mis hermanas y ahí tenían una foto de cuando era pequeño y cuando usaba unos lentes enormes, que Shiefa me había obligado a usar.

_**And your mother's telling stories About you on the tee ball team You taught me about your past Thinking your future was me**_

_Y tu madre contando historias De cuando estabas en el equipo de béisbol Me contabas de tu pasado Pensando que tu futuro iba a ser yo_

Y cuando Sakura conoció a mi madre, ni recordarlo, mi madre agarro el álbum de fotos y empezó a relatar cada historia de cada foto, ese día Sakura llego tarde a su casa y mi queridito cuñado casi me daba una golpiza.

_**And I know it's long gone and there was nothing else I could do and I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to...**_

_Y sabía que esto se había ido hace tiempo, y no había nada más que hacer Y me olvide de ti lo suficiente como para olvidar el por qué te necesitaba…_

Y yo sabía que esto me dolía, que Sakura creyera que estaba equivocada y que creyera que todo se había acabado, yo quería que me perdonara quería que me digiera que todavía me amaba y que no me ha olvidado, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que se por ella.

_**Cause there we are again in the middle of the night We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light Down the stairs, I there I remember it all too well**_

_Porque aquí estamos de nuevo en la mitad de la noche Estamos bailando en la cocina a la luz del refrigerador Debajo de las escaleras, yo estuve ahí Lo recuerdo todo muy bien_

Esa misma noche en la que Sakura conoció a mi madre se quedo a cenar y ella quiso prepararnos algo a nosotros no quería que lo hiciera pero como es muy terca lo hizo y si ella lo hacía yo también así que la ayude, mi prima Meiling había llegado ese mismo día, puso música a alto volumen y Sakura empezó a bailar al igual que Meiling y yo y nos grabaron a todos y nos tomamos una foto ese día, todavía la tengo, nunca quise deshacerme de ella aun cuando creía que no necesitaba a Sakura, esa foto hacía que algo se moviera dentro de mí y cuando recapacite que yo amaba a Sakura es foto fue la causante de que yo me diera cuenta de ello, esa bendita foto y hermosa foto

**Well maybe we got lost in translation Maybe I asked for too much But maybe this thing was a masterpiece Till you tore it all up Running scared, I was there I remember it all too well**

Bueno, quizás nos perdimos en el camino Quizás pedí demasiado Pero quizás lo nuestro fue una obra maestra Hasta que lo destruiste todo Corriste asustado, yo estuve ahí Lo recuerdo todo muy bien

Y tenía razón Sakura yo lo destruí todo, yo me deshice de todo lo que quería, alguna vez me dijeron, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, solo que en este caso yo no lo perdí yo lo deje ir yo y mis estúpidos y tontos miedos del amor, jamás creí que el amor doliera tanto, aun no estaba así cuando termine con mi novia, hasta que me di cuenta que lo de ella no era amor si no un pasatiempo pero lo de Sakura, a eso yo le puedo llamar amor.

**And you call me up again Just to break me like a promise So casually cruel in the name of being honest I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well**

Y me llamas otra vez sólo para romperme como a una promesa Siendo casualmente cruel con la excusa de estar siendo honesto Soy un pedazo de papel roto tirado por ahí Porque lo recuerdo todo, todo, todo… muy bien

Stop, para ese día Leiko había llamado a Sakura por medio de mi móvil, fingiendo que era mi voz le dijo mucha cosas feas a Sakura, ese día si fui a aclarar todo con ella, aun así se le veía muy triste y enojada cuando me vio, ella empezó a lanzarme todos los útiles que llevara en su mochila creyendo que yo le había dicho todas esas cosas, hay dios ese día casi me traía a todo un circo hacia la escuela porque Sakura no entendía que yo no había sido el que le dijo eso. Sakura había dejado de cantar y deje que sonara la melodía.

**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it I'd like to be my old self again But I'm still trying to find it After plaid shirt days and nights when you Made me your own Now you mail back my things and I Walk home alone**

El tiempo no pasará volando, es como si se hubiese paralizado por si solo**  
><strong>Me gustaría ser mi vieja yo otra vez Pero sigo intentando encontrarla Después de días en tus camisas a cuadros y noches En las que me hiciste tuya Ahora me envías mis cosas de vuelta y Me haces caminar a casa sola

Que quede claro que yo nunca toque a Sakura tal vez solo puso ese pedazo en la canción porque rimaba, en el momento en que dijo eso mi cara enrojeció como un tomate, y con lo de enviarle todas sus cosas a ella, si, se las envíen por que al principio no me podía olvidar de ella así que pensé que si le devolvía todas sus cosas más rápido me dejaría de sentir culpable, pero le devolví todo menos aquella bufanda, porque siempre será mi favorita

**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week Cause it reminds you of innocence And it smells like me You can't get rid of it Cause you remember it all too well**

Pero aún guardas mi vieja bufanda de nuestra primera semana Porque te recuerda la inocencia Y huele a mí No te puedes deshacer de ella Porque lo recuerdas todo muy bien

Vaya Sakura si que lee la mente, porque efectivamente yo no le devolví esa bufanda porque es de nuestra primera semana en la que salimos los dos, porque me recordaba a ella y olía a ella y no me puedo deshacer de ella porque lo recuerdo todo muy bien al derecho… y al revés cada una de nuestras palabras de amor y cada mensaje que yo enviaba por la noche, cuando nos desvelábamos juntos.

**Cause there we are again when I loved you so Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

Porque aquí estamos una vez más cuando te amé demasiado De vuelta a cuando perdiste la única cosa real que has conocido Fue raro, yo estuve ahí, lo recuerdo todo muy bien

Y me arrepentí de haberle dicho todas esas cosas cuando rompí con ella, choque mi mano contra mi cara, pero que idiota había sido le rompí el corazón a Sakura y aquí estoy sin nada pidiéndole disculpas, pero eran de sinceridad o más bien van a salir de toda mi sinceridad y si Sakura me lo pedía hasta cantaba ahí mismo para que me pudiera perdonar.

**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all****It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

Con el viento en mi pelo, tú estabas ahí, lo recuerdas todo Debajo de las escaleras, tú estabas ahí, lo recuerdas todo Fue raro, yo estuve ahí, lo recuerdo todo muy bien

Y me encantaba ver como se movía el pelo de Sakura con el viento, se ve tan hermosa y encantadora, tiene un pelo muy suave de hermoso color, y esas esmeraldas verdes que siempre brillaban cuando me veía a mí aunque ya no sé si sea real después de la tonta estupidez que hizo ya un supe nada.

Y había llegado la hora, Sakura había dejado de cantar y ahora me tocaba a mí, mi parte, la parte que cambiaria nuestras vidas por completo es la hora de la verdad. Así que espere a que dejara de poder tocar el piano para poder hablar.

Ya había acabado, pero ella seguía inmóvil sin hacer nada así que tosí un poco y fue cuando la pude ver perfectamente solos ella y yo.

"Shaoran, que diga Li ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya todos se fueron y…"

"Oh no te preocupes puedes seguir diciéndome Shaoran, Está muy bonita tu canción Sakura" vi que salía un pequeño sonrojo de ella, adoro ese sonrojo

"¿enserio te gusta?"Me pregunto y yo solo atine a asentir, después de eso se hizo un silencio y ninguno de los dos hablamos, no me di cuenta cuando me senté junto a ella en el piano

"**Tengo que decirte algo**" mencionamos los dos al mismo tiempo, soltamos una pequeña risa porque seguíamos diciendo lo mismo, al igual que cuando éramos novios.

"**Empieza tu primero"** y seguíamos haciendo lo mismo

"Empieza tu Shaoran" dijo Sakura

"Está bien, antes que nada, ¿me prometes que no me vas a interrumpir?" ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedo callada

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice Sakura, por haber jugado contigo, la culpa me está matando y…"

"Y sientes que tienes que pedirme pero para sentirte libre de culpas ¿no? Si eso es lo que querías está bien, puedes irte ya" dijo Sakura con un semblante triste

"No Sakura, yo no vine solo aquí para pedirte perdón sino para pedirte que…"

"Fuéramos ¿amigos?"Dijo Sakura

"Sakura podría callarte de una vez, lo que te trato de decir es importante, Sakura yo te amo" Se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que decir ¿malinterpretaría su silencio como rechazo?

"¿crees que voy a caer de nuevo en tu tonta broma shaoran, pues NO"

"Sakura por favor te lo estoy diciendo lo más sincero que puedo, estas palabras salen de mi corazón y no de mi mente por una sola vez puedes creerme, SI SE QUE HE ACTUADO COMO UN IDIOTA que me he comportado como uno pero estos días sin ti me he dado cuenta de que en realidad te amo Sakura y lo podría gritar a los cuatro vientos incluso si tú me lo pidieras te propondría matrimonio aquí mismo Sakura"

"Shaoran, ya crecí mira ya puedo correr" y empezó a correr

"Sabes algo, todo esto fue una tontería, el creer que seguías sintiendo cosas por mí, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo para ti solo era un pasatiempo, Sakura te deseo que seas feliz el resto de tu vida, mi madre hoy me ha dado un boleto de viaje a Hong Kong en cuento supo que había terminado contigo, me lo dio para alejarme de ti y que te causara menos daño, solo espero que te pueda olvidar con el paso del tiempo, aunque eso solo tardara muchos años por que el amor verdadero nunca muere hasta nunca Sakura"

Por un momento creí que Sakura me seguiría pero no, llegue hasta mi casa y note que dos lagrimas salían de mi cara, tocaron la puerta así que supuse que era Eriol, mi madre abrió la puerta así que oí que tocaban la puerta, me seque los ojos y dije que podían pasar. Nunca creí ver esto jamás en la vida, ante mis ojos estaba una Sakura inhalando y exhalando de lo cansada que estaba por lo que vi, creo que había corrido, de pronto me pare y Sakura se lanzo a mis brazos y la abrase y me susurro algo al oído.

"Lo siento Shaoran, lo siento, no pude alcanzarte por que la maestra de música me detuvo en cuanto iba detrás de ti, no te vayas shaoran porque yo te amo, te amo y jamás lo negare, nunca pero por favor no te vayas no te vayas a tu casa"

"Sakura…mi casa está contigo-luego deje de abrazarla para verla a los ojos-oye sabes algo, hay algo dentro de mi pantaloncillo que me está molestando desde que fui a verte-lo saque de mi pantalón- e ensayado esto muchas veces pero nunca me sale-Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca en cuanto vio lo que traía en mis manos- tal vez no tengas un castillo ni yo un caballo blanco pero…-me arrodille o inque-¿me harías el favor de ser mi novia? a la que cuidare por todos los días y jamás la dejare ir por una estupidez"

"Suenas como si te fueras a casar conmigo, pero de igual manera, si y mil veces si"

"¿tan poquito?"

"Hay ya cállate" y luego Sakura me beso.

**Notas de autoras: espero que ahora me estén asiendo un ritual Jajaja ok no, ya están felices por fin están juntos, debo de confesar que este capítulo se iba a dividir en dos pero lo hice en dos días y no me resistí a plasmar todas mis ideas en este capítulo, ahora contestare los reviews:**

**Kendrix astrix: Gracias por leer mi historia y por tu consejo, pero sé que aunque nadie la leyera la seguiría escribiendo para desahogarme Jajaja ok no y si no me animaba a escribir algo más largo es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para leer toda la historia que escribí y me imagino que ya sabes que tengo terribles faltas de ortografía y no me doy cuenta pero trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y poder hacer este capítulo un poco más largo**

**Chococat825: Llamare a Shen espera**

**Yo: Shen ven para acá alguien necesita consuelo**

**Shen:¿Qué damisela está en peligro? aquí estoy yo, para protegerla del malvado y parte corazones de shaoran.**

**Jejeje, que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia, gracias por leerla y espero que ahora llores pero de felicidad hasta luego.**

**Guest: qué bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro, ahora suelto flores por todo el mundo ok no.**

** : Ya, al fin lo acabe, espero que este bien así**

**Gracias a tod s por leer nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será el final de la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Bueno antes que nada estos personajes pertenecen a Clamp no son míos a excepción de uno que otro.**

**Simbología**

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos _

_Sinopsis: Sakura siempre se había ilusionado con conseguir un Romeo que la haga sentir especial. Shaoran desilusionado por el amor ya no creería jamás en el o ¿sí? Casualidades del destino terminaron en el mismo instituto Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto ¿que pasara? Una apuesta, una enamorada y el, que más podría ocurrir_

_Capitulo 9:Fin, mi cuento de hadas_

_**Sakura Pov**_

_Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 20 años, han pasado muchas desde lo pasado con Shaoran, y no precisamente esta bien…están genialmente bien, hay muchas que contar, empezando que Tomoyo está casada con Eriol, ¡se casaron a los 18 años lo pueden creer! Después de salir de la universidad se casaron, justamente en el baile de graduación Eriol interrumpió toda la fiesta trayendo a un cantante y un arreglo de flores no muy pequeño si no ENORME con E de grande, se que E no es de grande pero era un decir, y se arrodillo frente a Tomoyo diciendo esto:_

_"Tomoyo justamente ayer fui a hablar con mi padre a resolver lo de Aika y quiero decirte que todo está resuelto, daría todo por ti hasta mi vida cariño, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien más te arrebate de mis brazos, Tomoyo Daidouji aceptaría casarse con este humilde hombre"_

_Y prácticamente Tomoyo se le aventó a los brazos gritando un Sí que se oyó hasta el continente de alado, y justamente estos días de la preparación de su boda estaba Histérica y dramática su madre, diciendo, todo debe de salir perfecto-se me salió una risa pequeña-hasta de recordarlo me da risa, pues los padres de Eriol se peleaban de cómo debería de ser la comida, cuantos invitados serán, donde debería ir la figura de cristal de Eriol y Tomoyo ellos peleando para que todo sea perfecto cuando acabo todo así:_

_*Touya totalmente borracho, cantando canciones de amor y prácticamente al dar su discurso para los novios dijo esto: "Yo sé, hip, que Eriol y Tomy se aman demasiado-extendió su brazos para mostrar cuanto era demasiado y al hacer eso tiro toda la fuente de chocolate-ups, hip, ¡cenicienta! Ven a recogerte todo este tiradero o si no, no te dejare probar una whisky más-y todos se rieron incluyéndome a mi-en que estaba- a si hip yo se que Alicia nunca debió de seguir al conejo, no, no, no nunca por que se perdió y pues si se perdió pues ya no regresaría a su casa-todos se rieron-y…Hip nunca debió de tomar esa botellita que la hacia mmm ¿pequeña o grande? Hay no se pero era una como esta-alzo la botella de cerveza-un momento… que tal si esta es la botella que te hace grande huyy no querría ser un gigantona sí que- vio todo el lugar, con su mirada de localización-hip, por que debe de estar el pastel que te enchíquese- siguió mirando-aja-señalo un lugar- ahí esta-todos lo seguimos con la mirada mientras saltaba como caperucita roja hacia el pastel de los novios y se lanzo contra el pastel destruyéndolo todo-ahora ya no creceré ¡sí!-y todos se rieron_

_*Shen el hermanito de shaoran prácticamente conoció a una chica hermosa creo que es hija de uno de los parientes de Tomoyo, así que Shen iba corriendo tras de ella, pero hubo un momento en el que el perrito de la niña se escapo y Shen tratando de ser el "héroe" corrió tras él y tiro toda la figura de hielo de los novios, estuvo casi todo el día escondiéndose de la madre de Tomoyo para que no lo regañaran._

_*Ah y también invitaron al jefe de la compañía donde trabaja la madre de Tomoyo (Sonomi)y pues la hermanita de Shaoran, se enamoro de el al instante y lo saco a bailar, en el momento en el que el jefe le dio una vuelta a Shiefa, salió volando hasta la mesa de regalos y tiro todos, a la parejita de novios les habían regalado joyas carísimas y pues se rompieron la suerte fue para el jefe de Sonomi porque si no fuera si jefe ahí sí que lo mata_

_*Y pues a mi queridito Shaoran lo mordió el mismo perro que trataba de atrapar Shen, al pobre le rompieron casi todo el pantalón e iba presumiendo toda su pierna en toda la fiesta, pero Shaoran no se dejo y al momento de alzar la pierna la sacudió y el perrito salió volando hacia la cara del pobre Shen._

_Y todavía falta mas pero me tardaría todo el capitulo en contar todo. Nos graduamos de la universidad y me dedique a estudiar literatura y ahora me califican como una de las mejores escritoras del mundo, el primer libro que publique se trata de mi propia historia y fue el más vendido en todo el mundo._

_A Shaoran se le dan muy bien las matemáticas así que se hizo cargo de la empresa de su madre, ahora sale en revistas diciendo, el hombre más rico de Japón aunque yo no creo eso, debe de haber alguien más rico creo._

_Tomoyo es una gran cantante y toca música clásica junto con Eriol, según los espectadores son la pareja más hermosa de todo Japón e Inglaterra, quien diría que ellos terminarían casando se cuando Eriol la daba por invisible._

_Eriol, como había dicho toca música clásica, y claro también me ayuda a corregir mis errores ortográficos de mis libros, porque no se me casi nada de ortografía, también trabaja junto no Shaoran en la empresa._

_Con respecto a mi familia pues Touya está de viaje, ahora es comediante en películas, y créanme que le dije que le quedaba mejor trabajar en el circo pero no me hizo caso, mi padre vive junto con Touya y su esposa Kaho el sigue siendo maestro de la universidad pero está a punto de jubilarse, yo me separe de ellos, conseguí mi propio departamento por qué no quería que Touya cargara conmigo y un nuevo integrante de la familia Kinomoto está por llegar, no, no soy yo la que está embarazada si no Kaho, va a tener a una hermosa niña, le doy mis condolencias ya que Touya no la dejara salir a la escuela ni a la calle sola, prácticamente tendrá que traer guardaespaldas femeninos._

_Ahora sí, volvamos a mi presente, sigo siendo novia de Shaoran, no nos hemos separado pero estas últimas ha estado muy distante conmigo y temo que haya encontrado a otra persona y nada mas de pensarlo me pone los nervios de punta, pero en la noche Shaoran me manda un mensaje diciendo que me extraña y que en cuanto acabe sus trabajos pendientes estará conmigo por siempre, en fin se preguntaran que estoy haciendo ahora les relatare todo._

_Esta mañana me desperté más feliz que nunca, no sé porque pero lo presentía, así que me levante y en mi sofá había una caja con una pequeña carta enviada de Tomoyo, la carta era rosa con un corazón verde y uno rosa en la parte superior derecha, y muchos listones bonitos, la abrí y decía que me pusiera lo que estaba dentro de la caja que hoy habría reunión de libros, y cuando se refería a reunión de libros es que vendría uno de mis fans a conocerme y siempre tenía que estar presentable, pero lo más extraño fue que dentro de la caja había un vestido como de princesa, este era blanco y era de tirantes, me llegaba hasta abajo y dejaba ver gran parte de mi espalda, también en la caja había una nota que decía, tu fan pago por verte vestida de Julieta, no le di mucha importancia así que me peine de chongo con dos tiras te cabello que colgaban una en cada costado, enchinadas._

_Había olvidado preguntarle a Tomoyo donde era la dirección para vernos así que me regrese a la puerta pero antes de abrirla vi que colgaba otra carta que por fuera decía "Cartas a Julieta" la abrí y decía "Sigue las cartas Julieta camina por las escaleras, y al estar frente a la primera calle gira hacia la derecha", baje las escaleras y seguí las indicaciones, voltee hacia la derecha y había otra carta que decía "Ve hacia el parque ecológico ahí encontraras a una persona muy pequeña, el te dirá que hacer"._

_Camine hacia el parque, y mire por todos lados hasta que encontré a Shen creo que él era la persona pequeña, y le hable._

_"Shen, tu eres…"_

_"Bienvenida al juego que tú misma búscate ahora sígueme" Empezó a correr y se me dificulto seguirle el paso ya que traía estas malditas zapatillas, llegamos hacia una mesa que contenía muchas cosas, en fin sobre ellas estaban un balón de futbol un dulce y un chocolate "Y bien-extendió su mano- con cuál de estos objetos me viste por primera vez"_

_"Hay por favor Shen ponme una más difícil, ese es el balón, te vi jugando con él en la entrada de la casa"_

_"Haz acertado Sakura ahora por favor sube a la limosina que se encuentra más al frente"_

_Seguí lo que decía Shen así que me subí a la limosina y recorrió muy poco de camino, nos bajamos y me encontré a mi padre sentado frente a una mesa, se me había olvidado describirlas, estas eran rosas con rojo con un mantel en forma de corazón y creo que eran de ¿caoba? Hay dios a quien se le ocurrió esto, en la mesa habían diferentes platillos de comida eran pescado, sushi y bolas de arroz._

_"Hola hija"-saludo mi padre_

_"Hola, padre ¿Qué se supone que…?_

_"Sakura, ¿cuál de estos platillos preparaste cuando conociste a shaoran?"_

_Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez Shaoran tramaba algo, pero no le di mucha importancia y elegí el platillo del pescado._

_"Muy bien Sakura, ahora pasa y ponte los patines de allá cuando llegues habrán otros patines te los pruebas y subes a la pista de patinaje"_

_Fui hacia donde mi papa decía y me encontré con las hermanas de Shaoran que estaban encima de la pista de patinaje, tuve que ponerme (a ordenes de ellas) un vestido para patinaje y subí a la pista._

_"Hola Sakura, este consiste en: la primera vez que fuiste a patinar con Shaoran el no sabía patinar y tu subiste a la pista de patinaje y montaste prácticamente un show de baile sobre hielo, podrías interpretarlo para nosotras"_

_Me moví con mucha facilidad y me sentía como si nada hubiera ahí más que el hielo y yo, la coreografía me la sabia perfectamente que no tuve ningún error al final todos se acercaron a mí a aplaudirme (personas que ni conocía) así que las hermanas de Shaoran me dijeron que siguiera la próxima carta verde que estaba dirigida hacia donde estaba Eriol la mama de shaoran y otra vez Shen._

_Eriol estaba prácticamente sujetado como un excavo, amarrado en un árbol la madre de Shaoran estaba junto a una mesa con pasteles y Shen cargaba con dos de ellos._

_"Bien Sakura, yo se que quieres mucho a mi hijo así que me lo tendrás que demostrar, yo te hare varia preguntas de él y tu contestaras lo más rápido posible o el-señalo a Eriol- sufrirá las consecuencias con un pastelazo"_

_Oí a Eriol quejarse diciendo, porque a mí, yo que le ayude a shaoran, Sakura por favor contesta rápido y bien._

_"Sakura, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de shaoran?"_

_Apenas abrí la boca y la mama de shaoran ya le había dado un pastelazo a Eriol, pobre de él, pero igual me dio risa y me solté una carcajada "Lo siento Sakura pero lo quería hacer porque Eriol se resistía a esto ahora si prosigamos"_

_Siguió preguntándome cosas a lo cual yo falle en una y Eriol recibió un tremendo pastelazo que sabia a venganza, ella me dijo que fuera a donde Tomoyo y yo que creía que esto era eterno que mas seguía mmm déjame adivinar imitar como se ponía Touya cuando se ponía borracho, ja!._

_"Sakura-dijo Tomoyo-que bueno que llegaste en este no tendrás que hacer nada, solo tendrás que poner ese vestido y esos zapatos que están ahí, tu peinado esta perfecto."_

_Me fui a cambiar y déjenme decirles que ahora este era un vestido mas de princesa, este era igual blanco con tirantes que se sujetan al brazo el otro era al cuello, este no tenia volumen y era caído muy cómodo para mi gusto y con unas zapatillas muy hermosas._

_"Tomoyo, ya estoy lista"_

_Tomoyo me guio hasta no sé donde porque me tapo los ojos todo el camino, dijo que era una sorpresa, solo pude escuchar el trote de un animal y ya me estoy asustando hasta que Tomoyo conto hasta tres y me destapo los ojos y me mostro a un hermoso caballo blanco, me monte en él y solo iba siguiendo los sobres de las cartas que seguía al principio._

_"Oh por dios ¡madre santa!"Me tape la boca mis ojos han visto algo irreal, enserio no podía creerlo, frente a mi estaba un castillo muy hermoso, recuerdo que algún día le dije a Shaoran que quería conocer un castillo pero nunca creí que hiciera esto, pero… ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? Fue entonces cuando se abrieron las puertas del palacio y de él salía Shaoran totalmente guapísimo con un traje de príncipe montado de un caballo blanco y oh por dios todo es tan hermoso que no puedo desquibrirlo._

_"__Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco" _dijo shaoran.

"Shaoran, ¿Qué es todo esto? No es que no me guste pero…"

"Sakura, mira el mundo se que hemos cometido miles de errores y que tal vez en el futuro los cometamos también, pero yo quiero ser el que este ahí para ti y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites" Me tendió la mano y yo la acepte gustosa y baje del caballo para subirme al de él.

"Shaoran yo…"

"Sé que querías que esto fuera un poco mas de cuento de hadas pero… esto es lo único que salió de mi imaginación, si no estuve contigo toda esta semana fue para poder preparar todo esto y decirte que…"

No dijo nada, ya era de noche y pude oír que sonaba un chillido por el cielo y voltee a verlo cuando de pronto exploto algo en el cielo, y salió un fuego artificial que contenía letras iban saliendo uno tras otro que decían:

*Había una vez un chico que tenía una vida que apestaba

*Pero conoció a una chica que se la cambio por completa

*El chico fue muy tonto para perderla

*Pero consiguió valor para pedirle perdón a ella

*Hasta este día siguen juntos pero…

*El no puede quitarse de la cabeza una cosa…

*Formar una vida con aquella chica que alguna vez le rompió el corazón

*Sakura Kinomoto…

*¿Me arias el favor de casarte conmigo?

Esto último lo dijo Shaoran mientras las letras aparecían en el cielo, de mis ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas de emoción que solo pude ver que me lanzaba hacia los brazos de Shaoran y gritar un sí que se oyó hasta china.

"Ven, aun no has visto lo que hay adentro del castillo-me tomo de la mano-ven te encantara"

Fue una cena maravillosa dentro del castillo todo era muy hermosa, pero hay algo que le oculto a Shaoran y a ustedes y es momento de que se enteren.

"Shaoran, tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

"Dime princesa"

"Es que… hay es que no sé como decírtelo…quiero decirte que pronto llegaran nuevos príncipes al castillo"

"A este pero quienes…"

"Me refiero a que estoy embarazada shaoran, vaya que además de ciego por el amor también sordo"

Créanme que casi me quedo sorda del tremendo grito que soltó shaoran por todo el cielo, hasta empezaba a darme miedo ya que fue hasta donde el caballo y lo abrazo.

"¡Hey! La que tendrá el hijo soy yo no el caballo o ¿apoco me parezco a él?"

Inmediatamente Shaoran soltó al caballo y fue a cargarme y darme un montón de vueltas en el aire que parecía porrista.

"Un momento-dijo shaoran-has dicho nuevos príncipes ósea que son 2"

"Si, son gemelos 2 mini shaoran en esta familia"

"Sakura créeme que en esta vida no me falta nada más, me has hecho feliz y quiero que siempre estés conmigo, nunca jamás te dejare.

Nos besamos lenta y tiernamente como si fuera lo último que hiciéramos en la vida y quiero decir que este día no pude dormir de la emoción. Porque esto es más que un cuento de hadas, es mi cuento de hadas

_Fin._

**Notas de autora. Y bien que les pareció el fin de esta historia, ¿les gusto? No se me ocurrieron muchas cosas. Dejen en sus reviews si creen que les gustaría un epilogo. Por el momento contestare sus reviews.**

**Chococat825: como podrías leer este es el ultimo capitulo, no pensaba hacer un epilogo pero lo tomare en cuenta en fin espero que te haya gustado el final.**

**Lau: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de darme tu opinión y leer mi historia espero que te haya gustado el final **

**Tefy: se que te dije que uno largo pero me dio flojera escribirlo largamente**

**Gracias a tod s por leer mi historia**


End file.
